Fated Love
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: A lonly child named Yugi Motou, who has been beaten and teased nearly his whole life... Will meet some who was fated to meet him, and make him happy.. What the two don't know is they will have help along the way, to prevent bad things happening, yaoi!
1. The Fated Day

Okay this is not my first ficcy of the Yu-gi-oh! variety but I might as well say this one is somewhat based on Yo Xi Wang's 'an angel in disguise.' And that story belongs to her. So I give her credit for most of the things that appear in here. But this one is mostly my own. I do not own Yu-gi-oh it belongs to it creator who I forgot the name of. But thanks for reading my babble. 

A young sixteen year old walked down the street away from Domino High. He walked alone no one beside him. He wore the normal blue school uniform jacket. Dark blue pants, with black tennis shoes. Under the jacket was a white shirt. He was particularly short for his age. This lonely child had outrageous black hair with crimson lining. His golden bangs covered his violet eyes, full of loneliness. He walked at a quick pace, he didn't want the bullies to get him. This lonely child barely had any friends… The only ones he had were far away from him. They couldn't help him with bullies like they use too. He missed those two Egyptian's so much. He wished they were here now. This boy's name was Yugi Motou. He and those two weren't really that close. They would chase the bullies away when he was in junior high. They would play with him occasionally when they had nothing else to do. The three of them had fun while it lasted. _But soon they had to leave… Leaving me open to bullies.. But it wasn't there fault…_ He thought. It was true it really wasn't there fault. 

No one but those two ever really liked him, because he was intensively picked on but the bullies. This had been going on since he was in grade school. The people who weren't strong enough to beat him, always pointed and laughed at him. He was always the butt of the jokes. His junior high days were the happiest he could remember. The first day of school, when he was getting picked on, then a boy around his age stopped them. Yugi could still see the generous smiled he had. And his little sister who was in the same grade but not the same age. She had a sweet, smile. A truly caring smile. But before the last year of junior high they had to leave him all alone. After they left, every one picked on him again. He couldn't mange the courage, they had shown. He let them do it to him, for they could. He sighed. All he really had was his games, toys and music. It mildly forget all his pain in this world. The toys and games were from his Grandpa. He moved to live with him, after his parents die. He was really young, when they left him. The music was his best escape. He had many favorite singers but his favorite the top of the top was. Lutfi. (A/N: Ya I know it's sounds like a female name. It's male though. it's Arabic) An extraordinary male singer. 

He didn't why he liked him, he just did. Maybe it was the air of mystery around him. No one had even seen his face. Yugi guessed he was worried about being chased by girls. The only thing anyone saw of the singer were his eyes. And possibly his feet. Lutfi's eyes were stern but with an aloof look to them, but yet Yugi saw kindness in them. They were crimson, but more of a purple-crimson. Yugi liked his deep, and rich voice. Lutfi's voice was calm and soothing, to Yugi. The words he uttered clamed him. Seemed very truthful to him. Yugi stopped when he heard the deep, and rich voice of Lutfi. _Must be from the radio… _Yugi thought but he stopped to listen anyways. 

__

We dreamers have are ways. 

Of facing rainy days. 

And Somehow we survive. 

We keep the feelings warm. 

Protect them from the storm. 

Until our time arrives. 

Then one day the sun appears. 

And we come shining through those lonely years. 

Yugi liked the next part and mouthed, the next verses. He wished it would become true for him. 

__

I made it through the rain. 

I kept my world protected.

I made it through the rain. 

I kept my point of view.

I made it through the rain.

And found myself respected.

By the others who, got rained on too.

And made it through.

For the past few years Yugi felt like he had been rained on. More alone than anyone else. He felt like this song was somewhat like his life. But of course he didn't know when the would get out of the rain in his life. 

__

When friends are hard to find.

And life seems so unkind.

Sometimes you feel so afraid.

Just aim beyond the clouds.

And rise above the crowds.

And start your own parade. 

'Cause when I chased my fears away. 

That's when I knew that I could finally say

I wish… Yugi thought. He loved the rhythm of the song, the words, everything about it. He always wondered why Lutfi's music had this effect on him. He often felt like this song was just for him and only him. Encouraging him to rise above everyone, and not be by himself anymore.

__

I made it through the rain.

I kept my world protected.

I made it through the rain.

I kept my point of view.

I made it through the rain.

And found myself respected. 

By the other's who, got rained on too. 

And made it through. 

I made it through the rain.

I kept my world protected.

I made it through the rain.

I kept my point of view.

I made it through the rain.

And found myself respected. 

By the other's who, got rained on too. 

And made it through. 

And made it through.

I made it through.

Yugi sighed, he thought he's life could never be like that. He thought his rain would never go away. What Yugi didn't know that this song didn't come from a radio. But came from a person in a different building. Who he couldn't see. Two pairs of eyes were watching him. One a purple-crimson, and the other a light lavender. They watched him in his misery. They felt sad for him. So the purple-crimson eyed boy, started another song. 

__

When October goes.

The snow begins to fly.

Above the smoky roofs.

I watch the planes go by.

The children running home.

Beneath a twilight sky. 

"What is it a marathon?" he questioningly whispered. This song made him feel like he wasn't the only one who was lonely. And that made him feel a bit better. 

__

Oh, for the fun of them.

When I was one of them. 

And when October goes. 

The same old dream app-

Suddenly it stopped. Yugi sighted and started walking again, until he heard "Hey! Shrimp!" Yugi cringed and stopped in his tracks. _Oh no…_ Then he suddenly bolted, and he ran as fast as he could. So he could get away. The bully ran after him. The bully's name was Taro. The meanest bully in Domino High. He was big, tall and muscular. His eyes were a cold and mean blood red color. "Get back here!" Taro shouted. He was also big, tall and muscular. Yugi ran as fast as he could to get away. The two who were previously watching him. Looked at each other and decided to follow them. Yugi soon turned the corner and found it to be a dead end. Yugi gulped. _No… _His eyes registered fear. He was about to turn around and head out of the blocked passage. Only to be confronted by Taro. "Got you. Avoiding me the whole day, now running away from me. You know the punishment." Yugi felt being lifted off the ground, and being bruised, when he knocked up into the brick wall. The two could only watch from afar. "How come we can't!" The lavender eyed one shouted at the older one. "We have to wait for HIM!" the purple-crimson one shouted back. 

Yugi whimpered at the pain. He knew that we WAS trying to avoid Taro all day. One he didn't want to get beaten up. Two he didn't want his money taken from him. Yugi somewhat passively let the bully beat him. Yugi did squirmed against Taro's grip. But to no avail. He only got hit harder, and faster. Making in even more painful. He also cried, verbally and with tears. The tears trickled down Yugi's slightly bruised face. He didn't want this anymore. But the two who usually protected him, were gone. Plus it was a Friday, no body cared about him but those two. Everyone was oblivious to him, his cries, and his pain. 

Nobody cared about him… _Someone please… help. Me… _Was his silently plea as he felt another fist in his stomach. The tears strolled down his face. Then out of nowhere, Yugi barely saw the boy that walked by. Yugi cried again. The boy turned to see right in his view. Taro beating Yugi up, the boy was around Yugi's age, possibly older. The two who were watching smiled. It was the person they were waiting for, to finally show up. He wore all leather, so it didn't look like he went do Domino high. He had stopped twiddling the keys around his finger when he heard and turned to Yugi's cries. "Eh..?" He frowned. Then shouted "Hey asshole! Pick on someone your own size!" Taro turned about read to beat the shit out of the twerp who just interpreted his session with Yugi. But what he saw. Made him too shocked to move… He was just too damn confused. 

The boy who stepped in… Looked just like Yugi! Taro went wide eyed, and dropped poor Yugi on the ground. "Huh?" He blinked to see if it was just his imagination. As he looked on the ruby eyes bore into his puny mind. They were filled with dislike. He was so dumbstruck, as the boy came closer. That he stumbled away in confusion. He nearly fell over and landed face first into the sidewalk. The boy stifled a laugh, and walked over to Yugi who was on his knees. As soon as the bully stumbled away the purple-crimson eyed boy ran to the side of the building where no one could see him and began again where he left off. Before he was so rudely interrupted by Taro scaring him silly. 

__

The same old dream appears.

And you are in my arms. 

To share the happy years.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy kneeled down and touched Yugi's shoulder. He studied, bruises that began to form on Yugi's soft pale skin. When Yugi felt no more impacts he opened his eyes, looked up and saw the person who looked just like him. "Yipe!" He shouted, in utter shock. "Who the heck are you!? How come you look like me?" Yugi looked the boy over. It confirmed what he thought, this boy looked just like him. The only exception was the boy had ruby eyes. That were intense, and sharp. Had three bangs whisked back into the rest of his hair. He was taller and, a more adult like, then himself. Lastly, was that Yugi's pale skin, had an air of innocence and purity. While Yami was tanned and was aired by mystery and darkness. 

__

I turn my head away.

To hide the helpless tears.

Oh how I hate to see October go.

He laughed at Yugi's shocked stare. Those violet eyes staring him intently. "I'm Yami." He gently spoke. "What is your name?" "Yugi, and thank you for helping me…" His eyes got wider when her realized what had happened. "How did you get Taro to leave me alone?" He had to ask, his natural curiosity had to know. "I just stared at the jerk." Yami laughingly spoke. "When you show them your not afraid they have a tendency to freak out, and stop picking on you. I'm only sorry, that I didn't get here earlier. Looks like you took quite a beating." Yugi blinked. Why would someone who hardly knew him, even care? Why only did he care, while nobody else did? Well besides his two Egyptian friends. He asked himself this while Yami helped him up. 

__

I should be over it now. 

Yami turned to hear the music. "You like Lutfi?" He asked and Yugi nodded. Yami smiled. "How would you like a ride home after this song is over? My motorcycle isn't far." (AN: Sorry but I don't remember if motorcycle's have keys or not.) Yugi blinked. "Wha..? Really? That's okay?" Yugi was in disbelief. No one had ever offered him a ride home. Yami smiled a kind smiled. "Of course…." Yami wasn't able to finish. "Why are you doing this for me?" Yami only smiled. "Because I don't like to see people getting hurt. Plus you seem like a nice kid. Now lets listen." The lavender eyed person smiled as did the purple-crimson person. 

__

I know.

It doesn't matter much.

How old I grow.

I hate to see October go

"Come it's this way." Yami said after the song was over. Yugi followed Yami to the parking lot that was near the school. His eyes sparkled, in awe as he saw the dark red Harley Davidson. Sparkling in the afternoon sun. Yami tossed Yugi the only helmet he had at the moment. "What about you?" Yami waved it off. "I'll be okay. You need it more for your sensitive little face." Yugi flushed. Yami was right, his skin was soft and barely exposed to the hash wind. The taller one, in one swift motion got on. "Come, you sit behind me." He spoke as he helped the smaller form of him on. Yugi's feet couldn't even reach the foot rest. So his feet hang loosely around the sides. He was nervous…. He had never been on a motorcycle much less a Harley! No one had ever given him a ride home. No one besides his grandpa, and the two Egyptians had ever cared about him, in anyway. Then Yami's voice broke his thoughts. "Yugi where do you live?" 

"The Turtle Game Shop, on Orchid Drive." Yami smiled. "Alright then. Hold on tight, Yugi." When he finished he started the engine. Yugi remembering seeing people ride before, holding onto driver. He timidly, and gradually secured his arms around Yami. Yami sensing his tenseness, said "It's alright. I wouldn't want you to fall off now, during the trip." With that Yugi held on to Yami tighter. Thinking this was going to be like an amusement ride. While grinning Yami, turned (or pressed) the accelerator and sped off. 

The wind whipped around Yami's bangs harshly in his face, but he didn't really care. Yugi thankful for the helmet and Yami shielding him from the hash wind. He closed his eyes and slightly relaxed. He enjoyed riding it, the only thing that really bothered him was the roar of the engine. Yugi sighed, very satisfied. He was experiencing something not all to new to him. But this time he felt happier, than in junior high, as he was being driven home by his new friend. Even thought it was someone who he barely knew. And the two who had been watching him from afar smiled at each other. They were glad that Yugi was happy. They left knowing the next day they would see Yugi again. 

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay that's the end of this chappy. I know. I know it seems like the other story but it is a bit different. And yes the two watching Yugi are going to have a bigger role in this story. Oh and the two songs in this story were both done first by Barry Manilow. The first being 'I made it through the rain', the second one is 'When October goes.' The songs seemed fitting. Oh I do give credit to Yo Xi Wang for HER work! I know I borrowed most of the idea's like Yugi being beaten by a bully, the motorcycle and what not. And the lonely factor. But I am trying to make this my own work. Thanks bai

~Aurora


	2. Watchful Eyes

I do not own Yu-gi-oh! It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. Most of the idea's belong to Yo Xi Wang, so I give her credit for it. Thank you

A young girl possibly around thirteen sat in a chair. With an a fifteen year old boy in another. "Ba, Ka come here." Said the lavender eyed woman. A bird with a man's head and a small blue phoenix appeared before the two. "Yes?" They asked in unison. The purple-crimson eyed boy, spoke with a stern yet soft and rich deep voice. "We want you two to turn in to mau's, and watch over the two named Yami and Yugi." They bowed there heads. Since they could turn into those animals. Ba turned into a bronze colored cat, his body was speckled with black dots, and the rest was black stripes. A white blotch covered his mussel, and a bit of his breast. He had yellowish-green eyes. Ka turned into a female silver one, exactly the same as her male counter part except of being bronze was silver. And had clear-like blue eyes. "Who shall I watch?" Ba asked. "You watch Yami. Ka watch Yugi." They nodded there heads. "Be careful, you two." The boy spoke. "A new album, sire?" Ka asked in amusement. The boy huffed. "Yes… My sister has to come with me. But we'll be outside soon. So keep a close eye on the two. Got that!" They bowed there heads again and left the two alone. The girl sighed… "I can't wait till this is over… somewhat." The boy only smiled at his younger sister. 

Yugi sleepily sat up in bed. He had Lutfi playing all night. He sighed happily he had a new friend. He hope his two other friends would come back. So Yami, and the other two could meet. Yugi wondered if he would ever see Yami again. He sure hoped so. But being with Yami rose a different feeling that Yugi wasn't use to. He didn't even know what it was. Strangely the song 'Alla Luce Del Sole' reminded Yugi of Yami a bit… (Oh this song is Italian, I guess Lutfi is a smart person, and I'm putting the English translations next to the original lyrics.)

__

Qui c'e il buio fuori di me (Darkness lies outside me, here),  
ed anche un po dentro di me... (And a bit inside as well…)  
che assurdita questa citta senza persone! (How absurd is this desert city!)  
  
Io non so spiegar neanche come (I can't even explain how,)  
ma non e questa la mia dimensione, (But this is not my dimension,)  
e la mia mente non e mai in pace, (And my mind gets never comfort,)  
e sempre altrove. (It is always somewhere else.)  


Yugi smiled, Yami was just as kind and compassionate as the two Egyptians. Yugi was embarrassed that he hadn't mention them to Yami yesterday. But he didn't seem to care, he somehow only wanted to be with Yami… 

__

Tu dove sei? La tua voce dov'e? (But you... where are you? Where's your voice?)  
Senza di te, senza il tuo aiuto (What about me if I don't have you,)  
che sara di me? (If I don't get your help?)  
  
Tutto sembrera migliore (Everything will look better,)  
alla luce che verra dal sole! (Under the light that will come from the sun!)  
Questa notte passera, (This night will be gone,)  
il buio che c'e si dissolvera! (Darkness will fade out!)  


What Yugi didn't see was a pair of clear-like blue orbs, watching him. Smiling, that he loved to listen to this type of music. She had a cat like smile, as she watched and barely heard the music. 

  
_Si vedranno le colline, (Hills will be seen,)  
io continuero a cercare te. (I will go on looking for you.)  
  
Via da questa malinconia, (I will go on looking for you.)  
invidia o rabbia che sia. (Away from this melancholy,)  
Qui nel mio cuore (Envy or rage alike.)  
non voglio piu queste parole. (I don't want these words anymore, To be here in my heart.)  
  
Tu dove sei? Il tuo sorriso dov'e? (But you... where are you? )  
Senza di te, senza il tuo amore (Where's your smile)  
che sara di me? (What about me if I don't have you, If I don't get your love?)  
  
  
Tutto sembrera migliore (Everything will look better,)  
alla luce che verra dal sole! (Under the light that will come from the sun!)  
Questa notte passera, (This night will be gone,)  
il buio che c'e si dissolvera! (Darkness will fade out!)   
  
E alla luce di quel sole (And under the light of that sun)  
Io continuero a cercare te.( I will go on looking for you.)  
  
Tutto sembrera migliore, (I will go on looking for you.)  
alla luce, al sole. (Under the light, under the sun,)  
Il silenzio morira, (Silence will die,)  
la gente che c'e si confondera. (People there will feel confused.)  
  
E alla luce di quel sole (And under the light of that sun)  
Io continuero a cercare te.(I will go on looking for you.)  
_

Yugi sighed as the song finished, and turned it off. He got up, and went to his closet. He looked through his clothes, he sighed again as he found nothing to wear. He then just picked out a grey vest, black long sleeved shirt and loose black pants. Ka put her head down as Yugi was getting dressed, getting ready for the long day ahead. She soon peeked and found Yugi putting on his vest, then his socks. As he stood to go to the door she dropped down and watched from a different window. _I wonder how Ba is doing? _Ka wondered slightly laughing…

__

Tracking this kid, is not as easy as it looks… Ba sighed. Yami was running all over the place so it was hard to keep track of him. _Ra help me…_ Ba continued to jump from one window to the next following Yami's movements. Yami was a fast teen, by the time Ba got there Yami was up, and eating breakfast. Then he went to do homework. Which took him an hour, which Ba thanked Ra for. Then he was up and moving again. _This kid is on the go, go, go… _The thought sourly. Then he saw Yami come out of his house, and get on his motorcycle. "Damn… This is going to be a long day…." the bronze cat mumbled. After a few more curses which were in Egyptian. He turned into a bird to follow Yami. 

Ba, and Ka for hours watched there charges. Ka was quite happy, for Yugi was a shy little kid, and only walked or got on a bus. Which he didn't that day. Ba on the other hand was somewhat pissed off, because of Yami's motorcycle. 

As Yugi walked he noticed he was being followed by a cat. _Kawaii neko (cute cat). _He thought. Ka noticed that Yugi saw her. But she couldn't stop follow the person she was assigned to! Yugi soon sat, and waited for Ka. When she came up, and rubbed against him, he smiled. "Hello there." he softly whispered. He began stoking her. She began to purr. His touch was light and gentle. _Every thing about this child is soft, and a bit warm. _Of course she meant his personally. He only meowed, at him. She then climbed into his lap. She began rubbing her head against his chest. Yugi smiled as he gently petted the cat. She didn't want him to leave. He couldn't really saw no. 

Yami walked down the street, idly noticed the cat following him. Which Ba was thankful for. If Yami had notice he would have been irritated by his presents. And Ba was thankful that Yami stopped driving around, and taking a nice walk. When Yami turned around, Ba hid behind a wall. Ba noticed that Yami seemed a bit… pissed off about something. _Perhaps because he can't find Yugi.. _Ba teased Yami in his mind. When Yami turned back around, Ba slowly followed behind. Making sure not to caught off guard and getting caught.

Yami was indeed irritated. He felt like something was following him. He didn't know why but he just did. The second being was he wanted to make sure Yugi was okay. But Yami couldn't find him at home. He sighed in defeat as, he sat down on a bench at the park. Ba took that opportunity, and jumped on Yami's lap. "Ooommff" Yami groaned when Ba landed on him. "A cat?" Yami nearly glared at the cat. Finally giving in he stoked him. _That's right Yami, pet the cat. Get your mind off Yugi for a short while. _Ba thought. Indeed him petting Ba did slightly get Yami's mind off of Yugi. Ba suddenly gave off a shocked meow when he heard a familiar shriek. He jumped off of Yami and went to where Ka's shriek. He saw Ka, and Yugi surrounded by three big guys. _Ra fucking damn! _Ba cursed. Hopefully his masters would be coming soon. Yami followed the cat, and saw what was happening. "Yugi!" Yami shouted and ran over to cover his young friend. 

Yugi was scared, he was holding Ka close to his chest. Ka knew Ba was near so she shrieked. Ka wasn't that afraid of the jerks, but she was afraid for her charge. She knew her masters would be slightly angry if she did nothing. She then jumped out of Yugi's hold and scratched the face of the middle one. The same guy smacked her away. "merow…." She howled in slight pain. "Neko-chan!" Yugi shouted. Then he saw Yami step in front of him. "Leave the little one alone." He spoke calmly yet furiously. Yami was ready for a fight. But no blows ever came. Well to Yami or Yugi that is. A young girl came and tackled, the third one down the ground. While a boy came up from behind, hit one with is guitar. Then punched the other in the stomach, and kicked his legs out from under him. He looked over at the girl, who punched the bastard and he was out in one shot. Yugi opened his eyes, seeing a bronze cat next to the silver one he had been holding. With evening noticing the other two he ran over to the cat. "Neko-chan…" Yami glared at the two. "Amira, Shanzad… What are you two doing here?" They smiled at Yami. 

Amira was a thirteen year old girl with lavender eyes. She had marks under her eyes that made her look like she was an Egyptian. Her skin was pale but was slightly tanned. She had blood red bangs, with one whisked up into her white with black lining hair. That was pulled back into a ponytail. Her tassels were wrapped in golden rings. She wore a purple buckle, purple shoes. Purple pants, with a silver top. She wore an assortment of bracelets, with an armband on each arm. She shook her head at Yami. She was almost the same height as Yami but was still shorter than him. Shanzad looked a bit different to his younger sister. He was taller than her. He had purple-crimson eyes. Blonde bangs, much like Yami and Yugi. His hair was black, and lined red that looked like blood. It went to about his shoulders. But he had a pony-tail that went to the small of his back. He held his broken guitar in it's case, and slung the neck over his shoulder. He too wore a buckle but it was black. He wore black leather pants, like Yami had wore that day. He had two belts around his waist. His black shoes were slightly heeled. He wore bracelets, and armbands like his sister. 

"Yami, your not the only one who likes to help, people." Yugi watched the cat get up as he heard, Shanzad's voice. He immediately recognized it. It was rich and thick, deep as well. "Yeah, Yami! We like to help too." Yugi turned to see the two, he smiled happily. He knew her voice too, that sweet and caring voice. He had missed those voices. "Amira!!! Shanzad!!!" Yugi shouted and ran to the trio, hugging Amira and Shanzad. Yugi soon saw the guitar case. "You play?" Shanzad meekly smiled. "Yes, but I broke it now." He saw Yugi's amethyst eyes, register an apologetic look. "Hey don't worry I have more." Yami when gaga-eyed "Yugi you know these two?!" Yugi nodded. The apologetic look still in his eyes. Yami almost melted. "Yes… remember when I told you I had friends that moved away?" Yami nodded. "This two are the ones I meant." Amira and Shanzad smiled kindly. "Well it's nice to see you again. Yugi. It's been too long." Shanzad spoke as Amira looked at her watch. "Kuso! Shanzad we got to hurry!" Shanzad looked at his sister and nodded. "Got to go. See you later Yugi… Yami!" They waved and ran off. "Yugi, want to go do something with me?" Yami asked when the two Egyptians were out of sight. Yugi looked over at Yugi and nodded happily. "Yeah, Yami! I would love to! I want to get to know you!" Yami smiled that kind smile of his. "Well what do you want to do?" They didn't see the two cat's snicker quietly as Yugi made his suggestion… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay that's done. Thanks to the readers and stuff. And the person who told me who created Yu-gi-oh! God my memory is bad. But thanks. The next chapter will be on what Yami and Yugi do that day. ^_^ bai

~Aurora


	3. Two Egyptians, and a Brit

I don't own Yu-gi-oh! It belongs to it's creator Kazuki Takahashi. But thanks to my reviewers. 

"It seems that Ba and Ka are doing a fine job." The young woman spoke. The older young man nodded. His rich tone, voiced "Yes they are. They watch them while they are at home. And we watch them while at school." The woman nodded. "Of course brother! He'll be so proud of us. And so will be you know who." He shook his head. "That blonde ditz of an Egyptian! I know he will. Of course he was pissed off when the Millennium Puzzle was smashed." The woman nodded. "Wasn't he about, seven at the time.. While we were supposedly six and four. And as always he didn't know we were also guarding the puzzle. Then soon after that we met him. Allah help us." The man laughed. "I know but he's a nice guy when you get down to it… Even though his a pain in the ass most of the time… I wonder what he's doing now?" The female shrugged. 

They kept walking down the sidewalk, the male holding a guitar. The strap over his shoulder. The walked in silence, for quite sometime before they saw the person who was the object of there conversation, not to long ago. "Oh shit! It's Istar!" The woman calmly looked over at her brother. "You know, if Malik sees us. The jig is up." The male grabbed his sister and hid behind a wall so they wouldn't be seen by the blonde Egyptian. Malik had long blonde hair that went to his shoulders. Warm and bright lavender eyes. His skin was tanned, darkly. He had earrings in both of his ears. Both were dangly, a diamond shape attached to a ball. He wore a tank top, that had chains on the front, and also had a hood. He wore long wrist-bands, and neck-band. He had black boots and black pants. And he seemed to be waiting for someone. "I wondered who ditzy Malik is waiting for?" The female wondered. The male only shrugged. Then they saw a white haired boy approach Malik. "I don't believe it!" screeched the female. "Bakura… Ryou Bakura…?" He whispered. Ryou had snowy white hair that also went to his shoulders. His eyes were a warm and kind brown. He was pale in comparison to Malik. He wore a long sleeved, top and dark blue jeans with tennis. The only thing he wore as the Millennium Ring around his neck. Ryou took a seat next to Malik. "Hello Ryou!" Malik said with glee. Ryou smiled a him. The male and female watched in shock as Malik kissed Ryou on the lips. "I had no idea that he was a homosexual… but it's his taste." 

Yugi and Yami sat in Burger World, not doing much but dueling. Yugi had suggested it. But at the same time they got some virgin strawberry daiquiri's. When they came Yugi was the first to dive into them. Yami wasn't sure at first. But when he looked at Yugi, who in turn said. "Go on Yami, it's good." Since being encouraged by the smaller teen, he did try it. "This is good." he murmured. He thanked Yugi for ordering them. And of course they were Yami's treat. Soon after they started the game. Yami had to admit that Yugi was quite good. But he still whipped him. He lightheartedly smiled as Yugi groaned at his defeat. It was then Yami noticed the two cats from earlier, at the window watching him and Yugi. _I don't like the fact there watching us, and following us every where we go. _Yami ruminated. "Yugi… isn't it strange that those cats had been following us, since we left the park." Yugi looked back at the two. And shook his head. "Sort of, neko-chan had been following me since I left home, earlier today." Yami quirked up his eyebrow. "Since you left home?!" Yugi nodded. 

Ba sighed. "Great they found us out…" Ka laughed. "Not really Ba. They don't know we've been sent to look after them." Ba nodded. "But they know we've been following them. For awhile." Ka sadly nodded. "yes they have. But we can't stop watching. We have to get into there homes." Ba shook his cat head. "What am I suppose to do? Just fly in and turn into a cat before Yami turns around? Yeah right!" Ka laughed at her male companion. He always had something to wine about. "Ba, no. We have to let them take us into there house. As _their_ pets." Ba nodded. "That is a good plan. Ka." The silver cat smiled a cat-like smile. "Of course! I'm the brains!" Ba shook his head. _What an ego… really big for a spirit phoenix…._ It was true. Ka was the spirit of a person, and usually took the form of a blue phoenix. But she also could take the form of a female human when needed. She was almost like a mother in most aspects. Ba on the other had was the soul of a person, his usual form was a bird with a man's head. But he too could take the form of a male human when need. _But there will be no need for that just yet. _Ka thought. The two 'cats' watched Yami and Yugi talk and laugh like they were littlun'. "There adorable when they look like that." Ka said in awe. Ba sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what in Ra is wrong with you." Ka only giggled at Ba's comment. 

No one noticed a young woman, much older than Yami and Yugi saw the cat's staring into the window. "Egyptian Mau's…." She said softly. She had long black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had dark tanned skin. Her dark blue orbs, watched the two cats carefully. She had a headpiece, that was gold and wrapped around her head, and on her fore head was a green gem. She wore simple cloth, and shoes. Both were brown and white. Her dress, were long sleeved, and didn't cover her shoulders. She saw the two cats look back at her. She wondered what they were thinking. 

"Great! Look Ba, it's Isis Istar! The one who carry's the Millennium Taku (uh tell me if I got this wrong.) Ba turned and gave a yip. "Shit! She knows of our masters! Their highness'! We must hurry and rush off. Before she finds out!" Ka nodded and they jumped off the sill, and ran. But they stayed close waiting for Yami and Yugi to walk out of the building. They knew that Isis was Malik's older sister. Malik carried the Millennium Rod. "Hopefully, Isis won't get suspicious of us…" Ka lightly whispered to Ba. Ba could only nod. 

Isis looked on as she saw the cat flee. "It's seems they have some great importance, around here." Isis whispered knowingly. _I wonder if I'll ever see them again… _Isis then took off to find her brother. Who was obviously with his lover. Ba and Ka sighed as they saw her walk off. "Good she's gone." Then they saw Yami and Yugi walk out. And rushed to keep up with them. 

"Damn those cats! There they are again." Yami moaned. Yugi giggled. "Maybe they want us to be there owners." Yami looked at Yugi. _Maybe his is right. _Yami looked back at the bronze one. For some reason, for his whole life he adored cats. He didn't know why, he just did. "Here neko-chan!" Yugi shouted as the silver one ran into Yugi's arms. The Bronze stopped and sat down, as if waiting for Yami to call him. Yami smiled and indeed called for the bronze feline. _Good, step one complete. _Ba and Ka thought. "Well I guess, I'll take this little guy home with me." Yugi smiled at Yami and held his in his arms and smiling happily. "Me too, Yami!" Yami picked up the cat and held it. "Well, I'll pick you up, and take you to school Monday, Yugi." Yugi went wide eyed. "You'd really do that Yami?" Yami nodded. "Of course you're my friend, little one." Yami laughed at the look he got when he called Yugi 'little one'. "Till Monday, Yugi." Yugi nodded "Till Monday." They both went their separate ways. And didn't notice the cats winking at each other as the two look alike's, left each other for the place they called home. 


	4. Back to School

*Insert Disclaimer here*

Yami woke up the Monday morning having that cat on his stomach. He laid there and wondered what he should name him. He didn't know why when suddenly Ba, came into mind. He than noticed that cat was staring at him with his yellow-green eyes. "How about Ba?" Ba meowed at the name, as if he had that name all along. "Settled then. Ba." Yami picked him up and got out of bed. Then set him back down. Ba remained on the bed after his charge left the room. _So how are you do Ka? _Ba asked the female over a telepathic link. He heard a giggle. _Everything is fine over at Yugi's, Ba. Yugi looks so adorable when he's sleeping. _Ba sighed. _That woman… she thinks everything is cute…_ But Ka didn't hear it. Ba nodded. _That's good, Ka. Oh got to go Yami's back. And don't forget to get Yugi up. _He looked at his charge as Ka said. _Will do! _Ba meowed at Yami. Yami smiled. He laid his hand over Ba's head and rubbed it. He heard him purring. Yami soon left Ba, sitting there while he went to grab some clothes. 

Ka laid on Yugi's bed wait for the right moment to wake him. She looked at his clock, it was about six thirty. It was about time Yugi should get up. She jumped up to the head board, and jumped down on Yugi's stomach. She then began to meow successively. In no time Yugi was yawning and, rubbing his eyes. Ka thought he looked so cute like that. She rubbed against Yugi's side, and meowed at him. Yugi placed his hand on her head, and began to look at his clock. He smiled at Ka. "Thank you for waking me, neko-chan." Ka meowed again and left the room. For she didn't want to see Yugi getting dressed for school. Yugi swiftly got out of his bed, and grabbed his school uniform. He tossed off his bed clothes, and quickly put on his school uniform. He then grabbed a pair of socks, and hurriedly put those on too. He wanted to see Yami as soon a possible. He ran down the stairs, and nearly fell down them. 

As he looked at the table, Ka was sitting in a chair. Waiting for him. She then meowed again. Yugi smiled that bright and warm smile of his. He got is breakfast which was cereal. He ate as Ka drank milk from a bowl, Yugi had laid out for her. She watched Yugi and drank her milk at the same time. She noticed that when Yugi finished his breakfast. He was nervously waiting for Yami. She grinned at his actions. She soon received a telepathic message from Ba. _Yami is on he way over. _Ka smiled. _Good Yugi has been antsy all morning. _She heard Ba telepathically laugh. _We'll meet later today before Yami and Yugi get home okay? _Ka nodded with that the link was cut for the moment. In a few minutes Yugi heard the roar of Yami's motorcycle, near his front door. He hastily grabbed his backpack, falling over. Ka went over and meowed, in a worried tone. Yugi smiled at her. "I'm alright neko-chan." He laughed. He picked himself up and out the door he went. 

Yami was sitting on his motorcycle when Yugi came out. "Hi, Yami!" Yugi almost shouted. Yami smiled at how appealing Yugi was. _Appealing…? When did that come up? _Yami wondered. But he dropped his thoughts as he smiled at Yugi. "Come on, we both have to get to school." Yugi nodded as Yami tossed him a helmet. Yugi snapped the helmet on, and knowingly got behind Yami. He held onto Yami's waist. Yami gunned it. As they rode, Yugi slightly curled up against Yami's back. He didn't realize it at the moment but, he was taking in Yami's scent. Yugi thought he smelt a bit musty, but with spice, and was sweet. _ Musty, with spice, and sweet?! I shouldn't be smelling Yami!!! _Yugi then realized that he had been smelling Yami's clothes. Which he knew it wasn't normal for someone to be doing that. But he soon let it slide, and let himself get closer to the smell that was Yami, and he loved it. 

Soon Yugi felt Yami nudging him. "Yugi, your at your school." Yugi blushed lightly. He let go of Yami, he lifted his leg over the other side, and slide off. He unbuckled the helmet and gave it back to Yami. "Yugi, after school meet me here." Yugi nodded with enthusiasm. "Okay, bye Yami." Yami smiled at Yugi and waved after him. "Bye Yugi." Yugi ran into Domino High blissfully. He walked still in bliss, of the fact that Yami was his friend, and that his two Egyptian friends were here now. He soon saw Taro. _No! _Yugi thought. As Taro walked his way. Yugi shook his head, he closed his eyes. Taro was about to punch little Yugi, but Yugi felt the wind of a person stepping in front of him. "Leave the little one alone. Taro." Yugi opened his eyes to see Taro running for the hills. _Who or what could scare Taro shitless? _Yugi wonder then he saw a much taller by in front of him. He looked up at him. He wore the usual school male uniform. The boy turned. Yugi looked at him. "Uhhh thanks." Yugi managed to say. The boy had dark, rich black hair. His hair style was outrages. It was spiked upwards, and had bangs covering his forehead. He had dark crimson eyes, with a hit of purple in them. He wore a white bandana across his forehead. Under she jacket he wore a white shirt. He wore black shoes. "Your welcome." Yugi shyly looked away from him. "YO! Hiei!" Someone shouted. Yugi looked up to see it, was the short messy blonde hair and dark brown orbed boy. His name was Jounouchi Katsuya. He usually went by his last name. Hiei looked over at Jounouchi. "Coming Jou! Later little one." He said kindly and left Yugi. Yugi then made way to his classes. 

It was much later in the day, and Yami was walking out to pick up Yugi. When he spied an open door. He peeked in to see. Shanzad playing a guitar, quite well. _I never knew he could play so well. _Yami thought. Then he saw Amira dancing, around her older brother. Yami always thought it strange, that they wore jewelry galore. I mean all the bracelets, rings, armbands, etc. Was way out of Yami's grasp why they did such a thing. He thought it was beyond, just there Egyptian background but something more. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Shanzad opened his mouth and lyrics spilled out. Yami was amazed at the richness of his deep singing voice. 

Starry, starry night,  
Paint your palette blue and gray,   
Look out on a summer's day   
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.  
Shadows on the hills,  
Sketch the trees and daffodils,  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills  
In colors on the snowy linen land.  
  
Now, I understand  
What you tried to say to me,   
How you suffered for your sanity,  
How you tried to set them free.   
They would not listen.   
They did not know how.   
Perhaps, they'll listen now.

Yami thought the song very familiar, and Shanzad's voice familiar as well. _Damn I wonder if Shanzad ever thought about being a singer? _Yami wondered. He certainly had the voice for it. Girls would be chasing him nonstop!   
  
_Starry, starry night,  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze   
Swirling clouds in violent haze,  
Reflecting Vincent's eyes that shine of blue,   
Colors changing hue,   
Morning fields of amber grain,   
Weathered faces lined in pain  
Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand.  
  
Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me,  
How you suffered for your sanity,   
How you tried to set them free.   
They would not listen.  
They did not know how.   
Perhaps, they'll listen now._

The song was slightly depressing. Yami continued to watch as he sang. Yami was lucky that he had a lot of passing time before Yugi would get out. _  
  
For they could not love you  
But still your love was true.   
And when no hope was left in sight   
On that starry, starry night,   
You took your life as lovers often do.  
But, I could have told you, Vincent,   
This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you.  
  
Starry, starry night,  
Portraits hung in empty halls,   
Frameless heads on nameless walls  
With eyes that watch the world and can't forget.   
Like the strangers that you've met   
The ragged men in ragged clothes,  
The silver thorn, the bloody rose   
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow.  
  
Now I think I know  
What you tried to say to me,   
How you suffered for your sanity   
How you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen.   
They're not listening still.   
Perhaps, they never will._

After Shanzad finished, Yami walked off to go pick up Yugi. Amira smiled at her brother. "Everything is going as planned." Shanzad sighed and nodded. "Yes everything is, little sister." Amira's lavender eyes sparkled. "Do you think mother and father will be proud of us?" Shanzad smiled. "Possibly… but who really knows. Mother of course she would but father… I really don't know. He's not the easiest man to please." Amira laughed and nodded. "I think Yami is soon, transferring to Yugi's school." Shanzad smiled. "Yes, I know. And we will too. Even if we have to see that ditz, again. He's not all bad. In fact I'm still getting over shock of Saturday." Amira nodded. "I know. Let's go home." Shanzad nodded and packed away his guitar, and slung it over his shoulder. They walked out together, side by side talking. 

Yami waited out side Yugi school. He did soon see Yugi. "Yugi, over here!" Yugi seemed to be panicked, as he rushed over to Yami. "I'm I late?" He asked a bit out of breath. Yami smiled. "No Yugi your are not. I just get out earlier than you." Yugi looked quizzly at Yami. Yami had to laugh at the look. "I go to a private school not far from yours." Yugi smiled brightly at Yami. "Okay." Yami wanted to be closer to Yugi, and he didn't know why he just did. "Lets get going." Yugi nodded and did everything he was suppose to, then climbed behind Yami. "Lets go!" Yugi said excitedly. Yami smiled again, and he sped off. _  
_

  



	5. Transferred

*Insert Disclaimer here*

Amira and Shanzad were walking down the street. They had just gotten their new uniforms, from Domino High. "_Sty, it mr ywgi, right?_" Amira talked in a language that nobody but her brother understood. Shanzad nodded. "3_st…_" but he smiled none the less. "_snt, the ntr will him the way.._" Amira laughed. She soon draped the blue coat around her shoulders. "Come, _sn! Nsw y3mi, it, h3s di`nh!_" Shanzad could only nod for it was true. What they didn't know was that Malik was behind them and heard Amira's comment. Lets just say he was perplexed. _What is that those two are speaking? I can't understand a word of it! _As he looked up from his thinking they two were gone. "Where did those two go! And who were they?" Malik went searching all over but he couldn't find the two he was looking for. 

Yami played with Yugi, while he was thinking about the school transfer. He wanted it to be a surprise for Yugi. He loved the smile on Yugi's angelic face. They had laughed so hard together, they had done so many things with each other. That Yami felt complete when Yugi was around. He loved being around the boy. But Yami felt like something wasn't right with him, and those two Egyptians. But he couldn't quite think of what it was. He then saw Ka, staring at him… and Yugi. "Neko-chan want to come and play?" Yugi asked the silver cat. Ka meowed and jumped into the fun. Yami felt comfortable, around Yugi and this cat. He didn't know why and he didn't care. All he wanted was to be with this angel. 

That Thursday, Yugi was in for a major surprise. Both from Yami and the Egyptians. Shanzad walked in with Amira through the doors. Shanzad wore the usual uniform. But instead of wearing the jacket he wore it on his shoulders. He was décor with golden arms bands on both upper arms. A cuff like bracelet on his right wrist. His normal black buckle around his neck. A tight black tank-top, and his pants were slightly tight around his legs. They showed him off quite well. He wore three belts, one around his waist, the other two criss-crossed in a 'x' shape around his hips. His black shoes, with white around the heel and toes of his shoes fit is outfit quite nicely. Amira was too in a male uniform. She refused to wear a female uniform, in fact she had yelled at the people who had even suggested that she wear it. She like her brother wore the jacket across her shoulders. She wore a black buckle, an armband on her right arm. Many bracelets on her wrist, gold and silver. She wore black dress shoes, one belt was around her waist. A mark perfectly shown on her slightly tanned skin. One which no one had seen before. Where a arm band would be, was an eye tattoo. It looked like the eye of Hours, but with lines coming from the bottom of it. Both wore many ring on there fingers, they looked quite awkward in this group of students. "_bin s, m3rik_" Amira mumbled under her breath. Shanzad laughed. "Don't feel so bad,… Aset." He whispered in her ear. She whispered right back. "Okay, Seti." 

They had a few minutes before school started. So they walked around seeing if they could find everyone. Soon they saw who all they wanted to see besides Yami and Yugi. "Lets see, there is Katsuya!" Amira said. Shanzad grimfaced. "He goes by Jounouchi, or Jou." Amira only nodded. "That's Mazaki Anzu. Then I see Kujaku Mai." Shanzad smiled. "Then there's Honda Hitoto. Kaiba Seto. Oh god even Otogi Ryuuji is there!" Amira squinted, "And of course Istar Malik, and Bakura Ryou… but who is that other boy?" Shanzad looked at the other boy, it was Hiei. "I don't know, sis.. New friend of theirs?" Amira nodded. Anzu was a brunette, and blue eyed. She wore the usual girl uniform which was a pink jacket, with a white shirt, blue bow and blue skirt. Mai was blonde with dark purple eyes, she wore the same thing as Anzu. Honda was too a brunette, but was green eyed. His hair was slightly gelled into a point. Kaiba was the third brunette, but had cold blue eyes. His uniform was buttoned all the way up. Otogi had long black hair that was up in a pony-tail. A red with black diamonds, bandana was on his forehead. He had emerald green eyes. Bangs fluttered in his face, and a dangly die earring in his left ear. "Should we?" Amira asked. Shanzad took one more look and shook his head. "Later. They'll find out later." Amira and Shanzad walked off to their classes, knowing they would see each other at lunch. 

Yugi was surprised when he saw Yami in his class. But he was happy, having Yami around. "I'm glad you transferred here Yami!" Yugi said with excitement. It was lunch at the moment and Yami was happy for once the girls weren't chasing him. But he soon found out why… "Gomen!!!! Get out of my way!!!!" A deep voice shouted down the hallways. A flash of black, blonde, blood red, blue, gold, and peach ran passed Yami and Yugi. "Get that hottie!" The girls shouted nearly mauling everyone to get to the boy. Soon he was trapped. "Oh shit!" he uttered under his breath as he turned to face the mass of girls behind him. He felt like he was trapped like a rat. "_SNT!!!!!!_" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Malik heard the voice and knew that was the voice from the other day. Ryou looked at his love as he ran off. _I have to know who spoke that! _Ryou ran after Malik as did everyone else, including Hiei. Yami and Yugi had to find out who the girls were after. "OH MY GOD!! HIS EYES LOOK LIKE LUTFI'S!!!!!" One of the girls shouted. The boy rolled his eyes, by now you can guess who he is. If you guessed Shanzad then your right it was him. Soon Amira was at his side. "Back off your whores! Before all your ass' go into a hospital! Her eyes had a dark look to them. But also a very ancient look as well. "Now Get LOST!" The girls grumbled in protest at first but did disperse. 

"Jeez, all this over my eyes. Those girls are nuts…" Shanzad whiningly mumbled. Amira helped her brother up. Everyone including Yami and Yugi were looking at the two. "Shanzad Lutfi…? Amira..?" Malik said quietly. Shanzad looked up at the blonde Egyptian. "Malik Istar… you really are a ditz…" Malik huffed up and crossed his arms. "Shut-up Shanzad." Amira laughed, they both knew Malik hated being called a ditz. "You know them Malik?!" Ryou shockingly asked. Malik nodded. "Why?" Ryou glanced at his love. "I know them too, quite well in fact." Mai then spoke up, "As do I, and Jou." Mai and Jounouchi had been going out for a while. "Oh which reminds me.. How is your sister, Shizuka. Jou?" Jounouchi smiled. "She's fine, she's had a operation on her eyes and she dating Kaiba." Amira chuckled. That sweet chestnut haired, and green eyed girl dating Kaiba!. Kaiba lightly flushed. "Is that true Kaiba?" Kaiba nodded. Honda, Otogi, Kaiba, and Anzu said they all knew them at one time or another. But had lost contact with them. "So you guys too?" Yugi asked and Amira nodded. "Of course Yugi. We want to be with you, and our other friends." Amira noticed that that black haired boy was looking at her. "Jou who is this boy?" Shanzad asked the blonde. Jounouchi looked back at Hiei. "Oh him he's…" Hiei cut Jounouchi off. "I'm Hiei Gazu. It's nice to meet you both." Brother and sister smiled at him. "I'm Shanzad Lutfi and this is my sister Amira." Amira giggled that Hiei was slightly turning red. She thought, that he thought she was cute. She thought he was cute too. 

Indeed Hiei was attracted to Amira. Who wouldn't? Well except for a few, who knew her all to well. Like her brother. "Well all should be eating, before class starts, ne?" Shanzad said smartly. Ryou winked at Shanzad and he smiled. He, Ryou, and Amira were surprised that no one made the connection between him and the singer Lutfi. If fact Ryou was the only one to know that HE was in fact Lutfi, the singer. The one everyone fawned over. He only hide himself for that very reason not to long ago. The girl parade, chasing him. "Why don't we all eat together?" Amira suggested. No one really seemed to object to the idea. "Well lets go outside." Amira practically raced to get outside. Shanzad laughed as he walked after her. _That's how she was when she would run to father._ Everyone followed the two. Malik was wondering where they had learned what language, he had never heard it before…. No! He had heard it before! It was how Ancient Egyptians spoke. But how did they know it? He didn't know how but he was going to find out. 

When they got out, they all sat against a tree. "Today seems so calm… Tranquil." Amira spoke ever so softly. Hiei had to agree with her. They were all eating, then Malik drew his eyes towards Ryou. "What is it Ryou?" Ryou smiled at Malik that Shanzad. "Shanzad,… could you please sing?" Shanzad smiled at Ryou. He couldn't refuse a friend. "Oh course I will Ryou…" Everyone scooted close so they could hear Shanzad's voice. He slightly redden, while he decided on what to sing. He soon knew what he was going to do. It was called 'Let me Fall' one he had chosen for an album but no one had heard it yet. So that's the one he was going to do. Because it wouldn't let on who he really was. 

__

Let me fall   
Let me climb  
There's a moment when fear  
And dreams must collide  
  
Someone I am  
Is waiting for courage  
The one I want   
The one I will become   
Will catch me 

Yugi moved closer to his Egyptian friend. He never knew Shanzad had such a voice! It was oddly familiar, _Where I have I heard it before…? _Yugi wondered. Still no one made any connection with Shanzad and his other persona. _  
  
So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear them   
  
Let me fall  
If I fall  
Though the phoenix may  
Or may not rise   
  
I will dance so freely  
Holding on to no one  
You can hold me only  
If you too will fall   
Away from all these  
Useless fears and chains  
  
Someone I am   
Is waiting for my courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become  
Will catch me_

Unknown to the group, many were gathering around them as all but Amira were mesmerized by the singing voice that leaked out of Shanzad's mouth. _  
  
So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warning  
I won't hear  
  
Let me fall  
If I fall  
There's no reason  
To miss this one chance  
This perfect moment  
Just let me fall  
_

After Shanzad was done nearly the whole area was around them. Shanzad was embarrassed to have all these people looking at him. Then he looked at Amira, she had a bright smiled. The bright smiled she would only give their father, and she was giving it to Yami even if he hadn't noticed it. But she suddenly gave a different smile to Hiei.. One her brother didn't recognize. He guessed it was a smile just for Hiei and only Hiei. Then she turned to him, and smiled the smile she always gave him. He smiled back at his little sister. Knowing that every thing was on track. Everything seeming to be going right for once in their lives. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes. yes. Hiei does belong to Yu Yu Hakusho. But I just placed him here for fun. And above that speaking part which barely anyone can understand. That was Ancient Egyptian. My sister has a book on it so I can slightly pronounce a few words, so I put some in here. You'll find out how they know it a bit later bai

~Aurora  



	6. The Truth

*Insert disclaimer here*

"_it, mr(i) ywgi… so evident._" Spoke Amira to her older brother. "_ys, so evident._" Shanzad turned to Amira. "_Ar th millnniwm r'd, ring, and pwzzl… in owr keep?_" Amira nodded at her brother's question. "_ys, they are. Thy hav been f'r s'm tim_." Shanzad grabbed his leather jacket, and put it on. "Come now sister. We have friends to meet. Oh ,which reminds me. There is a dance happening soon. Ryou asked me to get some entertainment…" Amira laughed. "Yes singers, much like yourself." Shanzad nodded. "Indeed. Setting up something sister?" He asked when she pulled out a cell phone. "Yes, of course, going home to pick up a few things…" Shanzad laughed. "You mean the three gods!" Amira nodded. She soon made arrangements to get to Egypt. "Now we are ready to go." Shanzad nodded. "Finally lets move, I think we delayed them enough." Amira pouted as she followed her brother to visit with there friends. 

Yugi, with everyone else waited for Amira and Shanzad. "I wonder what is taking them so long?" Jou began to wonder. "Who knows.." Malik said as he leaned against the wall. "Those two have always have been strange since I knew them. And they keep getting stranger, every time I see them." Yami had a sudden instinct to protect the two from Malik's comments, but he kept his mouth shut. _Why would I do that? They do act a bit strange…. At times. _Yami shook those thoughts out of his head. "I guess your right Malik." Mai said wrapping her arm around Jou. "But those two are so kind and considerate of other people." Shizuka, hugged Kaiba as she said. "Yes, they even helped Jou pay for my operation. If they hadn't I don't know where what would have happened." Jou had to agree with that. Yugi knew all too well, they helped him so much. Yugi then heard singing. It was in a language he couldn't understand, and it wasn't Italian. Malik knew it as Ancient Egyptian, a dead language. So how could these two current one's know it so well? Of course Malik knew this song a bit. It was the song of the Royal Family of Egypt. It was only known to the Pharaoh and his family. He barely knew it! But how could Shanzad and Amira know the whole song? Malik asked himself these questions while he waited for the two. Soon they did come into full view. 

"Hi guys!" Amira yelled as she ran into Yami's arms. Shanzad couldn't help but smile. _She still thinks father is going to be there to catch her… _He let a small giggle come out. "Sorry, Yami." Yami for some reason let a small smile curve his lips. "It's okay Amira." It was then Amira gave everyone a hug, even Hiei. But her hug for Hiei was more than just a friendship hug, and Shanzad knew it. _What is she doing? Does she want Hiei for her lover or something?! _But Hiei didn't seem to notice, her warmth towards him. "So what are we going to do?" Shanzad asked. Jou's stomach growled. "Well I know one thing. We're going to get something to eat first." Kaiba said, nearly laughing at Jou. Jou could only nod. They started walking towards Burger world. When Ryou leaned towards Shanzad. "Hey got people in mind to entertain?" Shanzad softly waved his hand. "Of course Ryou! I've already got some friends on the payroll." Ryou smiled. "Thanks a lot Shanzad." Shanzad's eyes softened. "The least I could do Ryou…" Ryou then ran up to Malik and wrapped his arms about his waist. Malik in turn placed an arm around Ryou's shoulders. Amira soon walked up to her brother, her eyes dark. When Shanzad looked at his sister his eyes darkened as well. "_tll Y3mi, th trwth? Sn?_" Shanzad nodded. "_Tim t` tll_." Malik's eyes glanced back at the two. He slightly understood, what they said. _Tell Yami the truth? Brother?…. Time to tell… Tell Yami what I wonder? _Malik didn't understand what they meant…

Shanzad sat next to Yami as Jou, ate. He took an occasional slip of his drink as did Yami and everyone else around Jou, except Honda who was eating a much as Jou. Music was playing as they enjoyed each others company. Sitting there talking and laughing. Shanzad's eyes softened as he looked upon Yami, but they were still slightly dark. "Yami?" Shanzad said in a quiet voice. Yami looked his way. "What, Shanzad?" Before he spoke since they were playing the radio there a announcer spoke. "Okay this next song is Vincent (Starry, starry night) By Lutfi." Then the music started playing. Yami recognized the music, from the day he caught Shanzad playing his guitar. 

__

Starry, starry night,  
Paint your palette blue and gray, 

It hit Yami like a ton of bricks. This was the same song, same voice that Shanzad had. He was that singer! Shock shown as plain as day on Yami's face. In the background everyone had stopped talking and listened. 

__

Look out on a summer's day   
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Yami shook his head. "No, what is it?" Shanzad hesitated on what he was going to ask. "Tell me Yami… Do sometimes feel your out of place at home?" Yami was taken aback by the question. How did he know? 

__

Shadows on the hills,  
Sketch the trees and daffodils,  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills  
In colors on the snowy linen land.

Yami heard Yugi sigh. He knew Yugi loved to hear Lutfi sing, but one thing Yugi didn't know was that Lutfi was sitting right there in his group of friends. Lutfi was one of his friends. But something else was on Yami's mind. "How…?" Shanzad shook his head. "It's just a feeling that I had. Well do you?" Yami couldn't bring himself to answer in words, so he just nodded. 

__

Now, I understand  
What you tried to say to me,   
How you suffered for your sanity,  
How you tried to set them free. 

"How lucky I am. Well Yami.. Why don't you just ask.." Yami threw his head back. "What?" Shanzad gave off a slight chuckle. "Ask your _'parents'_ or just listen in on them to find your answers." He said 'Parents' with a slight mock of indignation. Like he some how knew that Yami's parents weren't his parents at all. 

__

They would not listen.   
They did not know how.   
Perhaps, they'll listen now.  


Oh how Yami thought about asking that question of his parents. But he could never bring himself to ask it. He never really thought a lot that his parents weren't his. He never thought he was adopted or an orphan. "Yami I think it's time you learned the truth about yourself." Yami almost sneered at him. "What would you know?! Where are your parents?" That struck Shanzad's soft spot… "Our mother died, along time ago… our father before that…. I have to take care of my sister, and myself by my lonesome. We somewhat knew are parents…." Yami's eyes widen. Even he could tell that Shanzad was on the verge of tears. 

__

Starry, starry night,  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze   
Swirling clouds in violent haze,  
Reflecting Vincent's eyes that shine of blue,   
Colors changing hue,   
Morning fields of amber grain,   
Weathered faces lined in pain  
Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand.

Yami could see that pain in his eyes. _That's why he's a singer… he himself has to take care of himself and his sister… _"I'm… sorry I didn't mean…" the purple-crimson eyed lad raised his hand. "No need Yami.., I understand what it is like to be alone." Yami only nodded. "I want to know but, I could never ask. I'm to afraid of what I'll find out." Shanzad smiled. "You know you could always go over to Yugi's and all." Yami looked up at him and nodded. Shanzad then leaned into Yami's ear. "Please don't tell, Yami. Don't tell anyone that I'm Lutfi…" 

__

Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me,  
How you suffered for your sanity,   
How you tried to set them free.   
They would not listen.  
They did not know how.   
Perhaps, they'll listen now.  


Yami looked up at him. "I know you heard me, so please don't tell." _Pl3s d`n't tll, it. _Shanzad begged in his mind. Yami smiled at Shanzad. "I won't tell but who else knows?" Shanzad laughed at the question. "Well who asked me to sing at school?" 

__

For they could not love you  
But still your love was true.   
And when no hope was left in sight   
On that starry, starry night,   
You took your life as lovers often do.  
But, I could have told you, Vincent,   
This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you.

"Ryou?!" Yami whisperingly yelled. Shanzad nodded. "Yes, he was backstage when he caught me with out my hood. So he knows and no one else does, besides him, you, me and my sister." Yami smiled. "Okay." Shanzad nodded and looked over at his sister who was touching Hiei's arms. _Oh gods, she flirting with him! _Yami looked up to see what Shanzad was looking at, but all he saw was Hiei putting an arm around Amira's waist. Yami was about to growl at Hiei..

__

Starry, starry night,  
Portraits hung in empty halls,   
Frameless heads on nameless walls  
With eyes that watch the world and can't forget.   
Like the strangers that you've met   
The ragged men in ragged clothes,  
The silver thorn, the bloody rose   
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow.

But Yami stopped himself before he did growl. _What in the hell am I doing?! I'm not her father! So why am I acting like it? _Shanzad looked at Yami then back at his sister. It was her business what she did. He wasn't going to interfere with it, it wasn't his to mess with. But he did smile that his sister did mange to get herself someone. Later he better warn Hiei, of what HE would do to him if he tried anything, to his sweet little sister. 

__

Now I think I know  
What you tried to say to me,   
How you suffered for your sanity   
How you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen.   
They're not listening still.   
Perhaps, they never will.

Yami went off home after, they all ate he wanted to go through what Shanzad suggested. But he didn't know how he was going to go about it. Listen at their door, or just ask. He didn't know. Yami walked into his home, noticing his parents were in the living room, all he saw was Ba. Sitting there waiting for him. "Hey Ba." Yami walked over and petted Ba on the head. _I must show Yami, to their bedroom door to hear the truth. _Ba then jumped off of where he was perched, and walked up the stairs. With Yami following him. Ba sat at their door, while Yami crouched next to the bronze cat, and placed his ear on the door. 

"Jon, what are we going to do about the boy?" His 'mother' asked his 'father'. "I don't know Julianne, I just don't know." Julianne then began to cry. "He reminds me so much of our real son…" Yami nearly cried out it pain.. _Their real son…? I'm an orphan. _"How can we keep him if we…" Yami didn't want to hear anymore. His 'parents' didn't care about him. He scooped Ba up in his arms. He hastily went through his things. Getting some clothes, his box of special things, homework, and a few other things he would be needing. He then stuffed them in his bag. He snagged his leather jacket, left his adoptive parents a note. He had Ba in his arms, and went out to his motorcycle. He sat down his backpack, he stuffed Ba in it so he would fall off while Yami, drove. But he left it open enough for the cat to get air. The cat meowed in protest at first, but calmed. Yami placed the backpack over his shoulders, and started the engine, and sped off. He wanted to get away as far as he could away from his so called parents. 

Yugi was playing with Ka, with a piece of string until he heard the roar of Yami's motorcycle. "What is Yami doing here?" Yugi abandoned Ka, to look out the window. He indeed saw Yami, sitting on his motorcycle. He could tell that Yami was distraught over something. He ran out the door. "Yami!" Yami looked over at Yugi. Yami knew he wasn't going to cry, he just couldn't even though it hurt. "Yami…" Yugi could see hurt in Yami's eyes. "Come on in." Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him into the house. Yami almost thought he was in a dream. He was with his angel… _my angel… what is this? What is wrong with me? _ Yami pushed it out of his mind. As Yugi lead him in Yami dropped his backpack onto the floor, and Ba scrambled to get out of it. Yugi looked at him. "Oh poor Ba, stuck in Yami's pack.." Yugi giggled a little. Yugi's giggle managed to bring a smile upon Yami's distraught face. _Being with Yugi always makes me feel happy.. _"Yami what's wrong?" Yami's gaze didn't look at Yugi, he remained with his face down cast. "It's okay you don't have to talk about it. You can stay here." Yami looked up into Yugi's face. How did he know he need a place to stay, maybe because he had put the cat in his pack. "Thank you, Yugi…" Yugi only nodded happily. "I gotta talk to Grandpa, come on." Yugi pulled Yami up and Yami followed his angel. 

"Finally those two are in the same house!" Shanzad spoke as he and Amira watched Yami and Yugi go upstairs. "Indeed, dear brother. We will give them happiness." Shanzad laughed. "This is what mother would have wanted for him." Amira nodded as she turned. "Leaving so soon sweet sister?" Amira turned her head. "Yes, we can't let _them_ get their hands on the Egyptian God cards, right?" Shanzad nodded. "I guess we can't. Your right. Go get them, they will be of some help." Amira raised her brow. "Some? A lot of help. Only the Royal family can control them!" Shanzad nodded. "Go then, go get the Egyptian Gods." Amira nodded as she walked off. 

Isis soon felt that someone was after the Egyptian God cards. They were still in Egypt. She stood and started walking towards the door. Malik peaked out his door to see his sister leaving. "Isis were are you going?" Isis looked at her brother. "Someone is planning to get the God cards." Malik gasped. "I better not waist your time, sister. Be on your way." Malik then ducked back into his room, as Isis left. _I have to stop who ever is trying to get those cards! _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay I'm going to stop here. Hehehe I'm just confusing everyone with the Ancient Egyptian ain't I? Well I ain't going to tell much of what they are saying in that dead language. It would ruin it. Most of you might be able to figure it. I'm mostly winging it so please don't flame me for my mistakes… ja ne! 

~Aurora

  
  



	7. Home and Back Again

All righty then. One I don't own Yu-gi-oh! All the characters, and etc belong to Kazuki Takahashi. But Amira, Shanzad, Ba, and Ka were created from my own demented mind, and can not be stolen! But the may be borrowed upon request. Oh I also don't own Hiei, he is the property of whoever created Yu Yu Hakusho. 

"_D3mn! th3t bith Isis!_" Amira swore. "She can't hide them forever!" Amira walked around the streets of Cairo, sensing for the cards. "I know I can find there energy but… it's like finding a needle in a hay stack! God Ra Fucking DAMMIT!" She swore again. "Of course I should have asked Malik if he ever got the stick out of his ass!" She chuckled as she remembered that scene with her and Malik long ago. 

__

Amira was supposedly around seven years of age and Malik was about ten years. Shanzad watched them argue. He sighed as she shook his head. For some reason those two like to fight. Sometimes it erupted into a fist fight which she always won. She could kick Malik's butt anytime she wanted. But now was not the time and she knew it. Her and her brother had some work to do. "I don't have time to personally kick your ass now, Malik. But I hope someday that you get ass fucked, so that stick that is always up your ass comes out!" She then turned away from Malik and walked over to her brother. Shanzad wanted to laugh his butt off! That look on Malik's face was well…. Priceless. Malik's eyes were wide with shock, and seemed a bit pissed off with Amira's choice of words. It might not be the most colorful vocabulary but it sure does work. "Come now, sister. We have thing to do. Later Malik." Amira glanced back and giggled Malik looked like a gaping fish! When they were out of ear shot of Malik the both laughed holding there sides. "Ra that was funny! That look of Malik's was priceless!" Amira looked over at her older brother. "That's what happens when you over hear, father's conversations! You learn how to swear off coverings of a tomb! Or in this instance the wall paper off the wall." They only laughed more, as they walked off. 

She shook her head. "Those were the good days." She walked towards the pyramids of Giza and sudden felt the non forgettable energy of a god card. "Oh, Isis how cleaver of you to leave one near the pyramids of Giza. Thank you so much!" She walked closer to the pyramids, she suddenly stopped. "There you are…" She whispered as she leaned over looking at the sand. "Hiding it here, eh? That won't stop me." Amira's eyes got dark with certain powers, and the eye of Hours appeared on her forehead, and the sand moved up, and off to the side. "hehehe." Amira mumbled under her breath. "Ahh God of Obelisk (Obelisk the Tormentor). Been a long time." Amira jumped down into the hole and picked it up. She slipped it into a pouched she carried. She then looked up at the sky. "I guess it's time I should get back to the hotel. It's been a long day." Amira climbed out and shifted the sands back over the hole and made it look like it had never been disturbed. "Good luck Isis." She chuckled. 

"At moments being my brother's sister has it's advantages.." This was in fact true. Her brother had a private jet, which she could use anytime she wanted. She could get into any hotel she wished! But getting the room was usually a pain. She thought over this as she walked over to the hotel. It was nearly night time here and Isis was still on a plane getting over to Egypt. Amira was tired, and didn't want to think of what he would do to her,… if he caught her doing something she wasn't suppose to. Or what Isis might do, if she was caught. But she giggled. "Isis won't be here for awhile so it's okay for now." She suddenly felt another card off to the east. "I'll have to go that way tomorrow then." She muttered as she walked into a nice hotel, and walked up the stairs to her room. She unlocked it and flopped onto the mattress. "May Ra pity me, when he comes around." She laid there, mostly thinking about Hiei as she dosed off into dreams. 

It was already dark by the time Isis got off the plane. "Oh damn that person already has one of the god cards!" Isis cursed. She walked through the airport and out the door to find a hotel. "shit, shit, shit!" Isis muttered. She walked wandered around looking for a place just to spend the night. 

__

Meanwhile…

Shanzad finally got off the phone. "Damn, some of those sons of a bitches are hard to get!" He wrote down a few names of people were possibly going on to be on the payroll. The phone rung. "Ra fucken' damn it." he muttered while his hand went to the phone. "Hello…" He spoke while rubbing his eyes. "Hey! Shanzad how is it coming along?" Shanzad sighed. "Just fine, Ryou. Some are ready to do this. Of course I'm going to be there. I also wanted to put in a newbie group called 'Links'. I also have names for other singers, both males and females respectively." He heard Ryou snicker. "Even your crush?" he teased. Shanzad blushed madly and was glad no one could see it. "What?! I have no fucking clue what your talking about, Ryou!" he heard him 'eep'. "Jeez I never heard you curse before." Shanzad shook his head. "Now you have." Ryou gave an nervous laugh. "Well who I mean is Miki Ai" With that name being said, Shanzad blushed even more. He did have a crush on her. She was also his favorite person to sing with on a duet. "Your right Ryou, she is on my list. I was planning to sing a duet with her." He could hear Ryou clapping for joy. "Great! People love to hear you two together." Shanzad sighed. "Thanks, Ryou. So what are your plans?" He heard Ryou tap his foot. "Well I was thinking the students could choose, most of the singers they wanted. Except for you, Miki, and that group of yours." Shanzad smiled. "Okay I'll do that right away." "Thank you Shanzad. You do way to much." He smiled. "Your welcome Ryou. And don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Ryou said goodbye, and Shanzad placed it on the receiver. "This is going to be fun…" Shanzad chuckled as he went off to a few more things, for the dance. 

Ryou hung the phone as he saw Malik walk through his door. "Malik what is the matter?" Malik gave his lover a smile. "My sister when off, she had something's to do back home." Ryou knew what he meant. "Well I'm glad you'll be staying with me, Malik." Ryou stood and wrapped his arms around Malik's neck. "So am I." Malik muttered then he began to nuzzle Ryou's neck. Ryou moaned. Malik began to push Ryou to his bed room… 

__

The next day…

Back in Egypt Amira woke up early to go on her god card hunt. "Okay then, for the next god card." She snickered, as she made her way out of her room, the hotel and off to the streets of Cairo before Isis woke up. She went to where she first sensed, the other god card, and went off in the direction of the energy. "I know for a fact that this one is God of Osiris (Slifer the Sky Dragon)." She laughed. "Here I come Osiris!" She ran to where Slifer was waiting for her. 

__

Back in Domino…

Shanzad had excused his sister for today, and tomorrow was Saturday. Find those cards shouldn't be a hard task for his sister. After all she could feel them when they were close to her. Before class started, Shanzad had been writing down lyrics for his new song, he planned to sing with Miki. All he really had down were a few parts for her to sing. He sighed. "I sure wish at moments she was here." He mumbled. He then shook those thoughts from his head. _Get over it Seti! _He shouted at himself as class started. 

Shanzad later saw Ryou and Malik in slight shambles. _It looks like to me that Malik did get ass fucked…_ He snickered. He almost laughed at the top of his lungs, when he remembered what his sister told Malik one time. "Yo Ryou!" He laughingly said. "Here these are for you." He snickered again. Ryou turned around when heard his name being called, and walked over to Shanzad and grabbed the paper from him. "Shanzad what is so funny? And where is Amira?" Shanzad snickered more at Ryou's naïveté. "For the first ask Malik what my sister said to him, when he was ten. And the second my sister is back in Egypt taking care of a few things." Shanzad almost loss all self-control of his laughter. "I gotta go Ryou, see ya." He snickered more leaving Ryou in slight confusion. Malik then came over, and wrapped his arm around his waist. "What's wrong love?" Ryou looked up at Malik. "What did Amira say to you when you were ten?" Malik mumbled a "doh!" Ryou looked innocently at his lover. "Ahh well she said she hoped that one day that I would get ass fucked so I would loose that stick that was always up my ass." Ryou nearly laughed. That was the first time anyone had ever talked him in that way. Pretty soon he couldn't keep it in her fell to the floor in laughter. Malik glared at his love. "What pray tell is so damn funny?" Ryou grabbed his stomach. "Someone…haha saying…he that…hahahehe to you…hahaha." Ryou said through his laughter. Malik picked up Ryou, "Okay that's enough.. Ryou." Ryou calmed down, then she shock of Amira saying that hit him. "God I can't believe that little Amira said that!" Malik chuckled. "You better. I have no idea where she learned that type of language. But she did. She has the most fowl mouth beside Shanzad." Ryou only nodded. 

__

Finally lunch! Shanzad thought. He rushed to the outdoors, so he could pick at his guitar. During passing time, and when his teachers weren't talking he managed to finish his song. He called it 'The Prayer'. It was a fitting name for the song. He strummed on his guitar whispering the lyrics trying to find the right cords for it. He was so into what he was doing he didn't notice Yami, walking up to him. When he looked up from what he was doing, he gave a yelp of surprise. "Dammit Yami! Don't do that! Do you want to give me a heart attack!" Shanzad placed his hand over his heart. Yami chuckled at Shanzad. "Oh and you think it's funny to sneak up on people." then he mumbled. "mother fucking, ass fucker…" Yami leaned close to Shanzad. "Eh? What did you say." Shanzad was about to repeat what he had said but Yugi suddenly showed himself. "Nothing." Yugi excitedly sat down on the grass. Soon everyone was there. Yugi looked around, he say Ryou laughing, and Amira was here. "Shanzad where is your sister." He looked Yugi's way. "Amira's in Egypt taking care of a few things." Then Yugi noticed that Malik was red in the face not wanting Ryou to say anything. 

Jou looked over at Ryou. "Damn what is so funny, Ryou?" He couldn't keep it in anymore. "It's really funny, I really don't know the story but… Uhhh Shanzad could you tell the tale?" Shanzad looked over at Malik who was waving his hands in protest. He snickered. "I would be more than happy too." Malik sighed in defeat, everyone was against him today. "Well one day, Malik and Amira were fighting over something stupid, I can't even remember what it was about. My sister did have time to mess with him so she said. 'I don't have time to personally kick your ass now, Malik. But I hope someday that you get ass fucked, so that stick that is always up your ass comes out!' and then we left." Everyone stared in amazement then busted out laughing. Jou, Kaiba, Yami, and Hiei were hitting the ground in there laughter. The others were laying down laughing well besides Malik who's cheeks were red hot! He look as if he would pounce on Shanzad and kill him. "Oh course you should have heard what I called Yami… just a moment ago when he SNUCK UP ON ME!" Kaiba just had to hear it. "What did you call him?" The rest were ready to laugh. "I called him a mother fucking, ass fucker." Some quirked there eyebrows as they laughed. Yami was now indeed red in the face; having the same look on his face that Malik did not to long ago. _How dare he use that type of langu….. What the hell? I'm starting to act like I'm his father god what is wrong with me? _"See you guys later." Shanzad stood grabbing his guitar leaving a bewildered Yami, and a laughing group of friends. 

__

In Egypt…

Isis cursed herself. That person had gotten a second god card. She started going towards the last one. The God of Ra (The Winged Dragon, Ra.) She didn't know if the person was already near where the last card laid. But she got her answer when she got to the tomb of the Pharaoh. She saw the back of a black and white haired female standing outside of the Valley of the Kings. _Ha, got her at her own game, no one but the guardian's of the tombs, and the Royal Family can get in. _To Isis's shock the girl lifted her hand and the entrance opened for her. _What in the name of Ra? _

Amira laughed as the entrance opened for her. She knew the rules and she was family. "Fools.." She uttered as she entered the Valley. Her family rested here…. Even him. She walked deep into the Valley, and unknown to her Isis followed her. Amira turned a direction, and sighed. "Isis just had to hide, the Sky Dragon, Ra card here… With my father…" But Isis couldn't hear her words they were whispered to quietly. "Well time to go in." Amira pushed the door away and smile when she saw the tomb had not been pilfered. She read a curse that was on the wall. "Whoever disturbs my tomb, shall be cursed? What kind of fucking bull-shit is that. Well Yippy-cay ya mother-fucking priest." Amira walked deeper into the area, until she saw the sarcophagus. She could sense the card was INSIDE it. "Great…" Amira moaned. She used her strength to push the lid off to the side. Amira was praying to Ra that her father's mummy suddenly woke up. She took a stick out and poked it inside the sarcophagus. She felt the a bite and pulled it out. "Oh I wonder who put this Egyptian Asp in here? What's next a Cobra?" She moaned sarcastically. She put the stick back in and felt another bite, and surely enough there was a Cobra. "How nice of them." She mumbled. To the shock of Isis, the Asp and Cobra wrapped themselves around the strangers body. Amira wasn't shocked. She gulped as she stuck a hand into her father's sarcophagus. She sighed as she pulled out the card. _Thank Ra… he didn't wake up…_ Then a thought hit her. She silently ordered the Asp and Cobra to go back inside and find something's that had been promised to her and her brother. They did as they were told, as she slipped the card in her pouch. They soon came out with a necklace and a ring. "Ahh the necklace he promised me and ring to my brother. Thank you." The two snakes made their way back to Amira's body. She then closed the coffin back up. Then she heard a voice in her head. It might have been in a dead language but she understood it perfectly. _Who are you? You will be cursed…. _It spoke to her in her mind. She gave it a mock of a gasp. _Oh my Ra, I'm going to be cursed what shall I do? OH NS! You can't lay that shit on me! But wasn't it you who said the curses were full shit in the first place. _She giggled as the voice, was stoned in silence. _What Bastet got your tongue…? _She knew when he gained his memories she was going to be in deep shit with him. _What in the name of Ra. Who the fuck are you? _She knew he was going to say that. "Well if you want to play it that way…" _Oh Ra! Father!!!! You can't even remember your own daughter? You fucked mother to get me, and my older brother. Boy you ARE getting really FUCKING OLD!!! Mother fucker. _ With that she ran so the voice couldn't comment to her, she ran into Isis. "Shit!" She saw Isis staring at her. 

Isis could see the girl's lavender eyes. "Who are you? Why are you collecting the Egyptian God Cards?" Isis saw the girl's eyes harden. "None of your fucking business, Guardian! Now out of my way!" She shouted. Isis saw the eye of Horus appear on her forehead. "What in name of the Afterlife?" The girl shouted again. "Like I said, get the fuck out of my way!" With that the girl shoved Isis out of the way, she ran for what her life was worth. Amira ran out of the Valley of the Kings, knowing when her father was back she was going to be in really deep shit, for using such language with him. She just had to do it at least once. She couldn't help it. She made her way back to her hotel, to her room and laid on the bed and fell asleep. Isis was shocked by the encounter with that girl, and the fact the eye of Horus appeared on her fore head, much like the Pharaoh himself. She walked out of the Valley closed the doors and went back to her hotel to sleep. 

__

In Domino….

Yami had a sudden feeling that he was in shock that someone had called him 'fucking old' and was a bit pissed off. He patted Ba upon the head, and left to find Yugi. "Oh my Ra, Lady Aset said her father was fucking old… Boy she's in for it when he remembers…" Ka walked into the room. "So is Lord Seti, when the Pharaoh remembers and that his own son called him a 'mother fucking, ass fucker'." Ba just had to laugh. "Boy, my Lord and Lady are getting into a lot of trouble." Ka nodded and both her and Ba laughed even harder. 

Shanzad sat working on homework when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Yes." 

"Shanzad…. Oh Ra I'm in deep shit.. And I'm coming tomorrow." Shanzad knew it was his sister. "What did you do?" He heard he giggle just a bit. "I really insulted father by saying he was really fucking old, and a mother fucker." Shanzad slapped his forehead. "Damn you are in trouble. Got all three?" He heard his sister tap a table. "Yes I got them, and some things that father promised us!" Shanzad gave a whoop of accomplishment. "Good, oh and Hiei called you. Some how he got our private phone number.." He tapped his fingers on his books. "Oh…uuhh Hiei just wanted to be with me. I know he wanted to ask something important of me." Shanzad nodded. "Well he left his phone number. Call him on the plane ride home. Then you know, set things up." He heard her jump up and down. "Calm down! Here it is 765-8712. Got it?" He heard scribbling "Yep got it. See ya tomorrow." Shanzad nodded. "Bye." 

__

Next day…

Malik waited for his sister in the Airport in Domino. As he looked around, it was then he saw Amira coming off a plane. He walked over to her. "Hey Amira!" She looked over at him. "Hey Malik! I guess it did happen." Malik was confused. "What the hell do you mean by that?!" She shook her head. "Do you want to take this outside Malik?" She saw Malik nod. Then she saw Hiei waiting for her. "Hey, Hiei! Come with me and Malik were going to settle something that happened six years ago. Come and watch!" Hiei couldn't resist following them seeing what this was all about. _Shanzad was right they do fight over the dumbest things. _Malik and Hiei followed Amira to the parking lot. "Okay, Malik put up your dukes." She got in a fighters stance, as did Malik. Hiei watched and shook his head. Even thought Amira was smaller than Malik she could pack quite a punch. They threw right/left crosses, upper-cuts, you name it they did them. But in the end, Amira kicked Malik's butt. "What I meant Malik was… you finally got ass fucked by Ryou, and got that stick out of your ass." Malik was now red in the face. In the fact that she knew, and she had just whooped him, in a fight. "Let's go Hiei, I have something's to drop off at home, and then we can do what ever." 

Hiei was nervous as hell, even more so when he saw that she could kick some serious ass. When they got to her house, his eyes were wide. "Damn it's big…" he muttered. "Oh Shanzad, here take these, and I'll be on my way with Hiei." Hiei saw Shanzad taking her bags and smiling at her. "Hey there Hiei, now you treat my sister nicely or I'll kick your ass, you hear me?" Hiei nodded vigorously he didn't need to be told twice. Amira gave him a looked, and walked back to Hiei. "Now what is it, that you wanted to ask me?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his, when they got far enough from her house. "Well I Uhhh, I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me…?" Hiei got a light blush on his face. Amira looked blank at first but soon gave that smile that she only gave to Hiei. "Sure.." He looked at her "What?" She smiled more. "I'll go with you, Hiei." Hiei gave a sigh of relief, when he heard that. But he wasn't expecting what she was going to do next. She stopped Hiei in his tracks, as he gave her a 'what in the hell are you doing?' look. She leaned up, and lightly caressed her lips with his. _-wi mr Hiei… _(Which is suppose to mean "I love Hiei".) When she pulled away, his eyes were wide with shock. "What in the world?" She smiled as she pulled him in a secluded area. "Ai shiteru, Hiei…" Then she pulled him into another kiss. Hiei pulled her lips from his, and his eyes were hazy. He smiled. "Ai shiteru Amira." He giggled and kissed her. He then moaned in shock and pleasure when she involuntary shoved her hips into his. He pulled away. "Gomen." He only smiled. "It's okay." And she smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay all of the readers know now!!!! Yes Amira and Shanzad are the Children of Yami!!! You'll find out how they lived for so long another time. God I mad them have such potty mouths! But who cares! Hehehe Poor Malik, I torment the guy too much. I'll try to be more leant next time. Bai, guys

~Aurora 


	8. Enter the old friend

Okay. One I don't own Yu-gi-oh! All the characters, and etc belong to Kazuki Takahashi. But Amira, Shanzad, Ba, and Ka were created from my own demented mind, and can not be stolen! But the may be borrowed upon request. Oh I also don't own Hiei, he is the property of whoever created Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh and I do not own the two who will be appearing for the rest of the story. They belong to a good friend of mine, I think its PeacefulPhronicRa or something like that sorry if I spelled it wrong. 

Yami couldn't get over the feeling that someone called him old. "What in the heck was that feeling. The feeling of shock, anger, and sadness. … I don't understand." _What is wrong with me! _Yami questioned but he had no answer. He felt worse since Yugi wasn't with him. _I wish my angel were here with m- WHAT? When did you Yugi, since be come my angel…? _Yami knew he was be selfish for wanted Yugi around him, and him alone… He wanted Yugi for himself. "When did I start feeling like this…?" Yami wondered. "Do I… love Yugi…?" Yami sat alone in his room, he eyed his box of special things. He picked it up and gingerly opened it. It contained a foil Black Magician card, many pictures…. Yami picked up those pictures and proceed to tear them up. "I wish I could have asked them… where I came from." he mumbled as he tore them up. Ba watched this with mild amusement. _Finally he's tearing up those damn pictures! Those two don't deserve the Pharaoh as there son.. Adopted that is. _Ba knew that Yami was torn up inside. _Maybe. Just maybe… _Ba thought. _Lady Aset or Lord Seti could give Pharaoh Yami a hint…_

/I heard that Ba/ A voice spoke to Ba. /_My Lady! Could you…. Your father is just torn up inside… He is confused._/ Ba felt a warm smile from his Lady. _/I could always get brother to do it. Those two were always much closer. I'll talk to him./ _Ba bowed his head. /_Thank you my, Lady._/ Ba then looked up at Yami, he saw the missing piece to a puzzle. He smiled. _When dear little Yugi, gets the Puzzle than I shall bring the missing piece to him. _Ba thought that Yugi would get the puzzle soon. Then Yugi popped his head in. "Hey Yami, wanna play twister with me? Or go out for a walk?" Yami had to smile. "Walk first than I'll play twister with you." Yugi gave a cry of joy. Then left to go get his shoes on, Yami smiled as he watched Yugi leave his room, Yami began to think as he put his shoes on as well. _My Yugi,… my angel…_

Amira and Shanzad or rather Aset and Seti. Walked down the street, looking around for Yami and Yugi. They knew that they were out for a walk. "I wonder where those two are?" Seti wondered. "Park, maybe." Aset suggested. Her brother looked at her and nodded. "Possibly, lets go." they quickly jogged over to the park. When they got there, Seti saw someone he wasn't expecting. "Uhhh, sis?" Aset looked at her brother. "What?" He could get his eyes off that person he just saw, and when the person moved his eyes did as well. "Do you remember, that really _old _friend of ours?" Aset thought for a few seconds before she responded. "You mean the one who helped us… uhhh 'wax' the main hall?" Seti nodded. "Yes, why?" Seti with one eye looked at her. "Because he is right over there with a girl!" Aset stood flabbergasted. "Styorm! With a girl! No way!" Seti shook his head. "I dead serous here, look for yourself." Seti then pointed to where he saw him. "Whoa your right.. That is Styorm! But… who's the girl?" her purple-crimson eyed brother, looked at her. "You ask, I'll go find Yami, and Yugi." he then walked off to find them. Aset rubbed her hands together. "This is going to be good… hehehe" 

She snuck closer on the unsuspecting couple. "So do you like it here Hikari?" The boy called Styorm asked. The girl smiled. "Yes I do, my yami." Aset eyes went wide. And spoke out loud. "Ra forbid! Styorm with a girl Hikari!! This is too good!" The two looked back at her. "What is your name, Hikari of Styorm?" The girl nearly fell of the bench she was sitting on. "My name is Rain." _Rain huh. _ Aset thought. Rain was a good looking girl. She was about three inches shorter than Styorm. She had really long hair that went to her bottom. Her hair was a mix of black and dark blue, it was held at the ends. Her part was in the middle of her head, and had a piece of black and blue hair in her face. Her left eye was a deep grey, and her right a neon blue. She did look a bit like Styorm, really uncanny. She had a ankh, earring as an eyebrow piercing. He also had a blue hoop in her lip. She had dangly blue die on her right and sliver on the left. She wore a loosely worn orange tie. She wore a blue tank top. On her right arm, she had a armband that was a Cobra, that had ruby red eyes. She wore black pants, and blue and black shoes. 

Styorm wore about the something as Rain did, except that was blue on her was red on him. And his Cobra armband was on his left and had blue eyes. He didn't wear a tie, but wore a orange belt that slung across his hips. Styorm had shoulder length hair, that was wild. It was black and a reddish color. Also his left eye was the same deep grey as Rain, but his right was crimson like her fathers. "The question is, who exactly are YOU?" The angry yami. "Silly Styorm… forgetting an old friend…. Especially royalty… tsk, tsk Styorm." Styorm then got wide eyed. "By the name of Ra, and the sands of Egypt…. Princess Aset..?" Aset smiled at Styorm. "Good, you remembered." 

Styorm had to give off a chuckle. "How could I forget the only girl who, really ever kicked my ass." Aset giggled. "What are you doing, here? Where is Prince Seti? Do you two have Hikari's?" He asked. Rain looked at her yami in amazement. He knew Egyptian Royalty! "Were here looking after our father. He is looking for father and Yugi. And no we don't have Hikari's." Rain looked strangely at the former princess. "How can that be?" Aset looked away. "Long story and I really don't have the time to tell it. My brother should be here with them soon." Styorm looked at his friend and smiled. "Here sit. Let's talk." Aset nodded. "Oh and Styorm don't call me and Seti, by our real names. Please call us Amira and Shanzad." Styorm nodded. "Fine by me." 

Seti looked all over not finding a trace of Yugi or Yami. "Ra dammit! Were are those two?" He soon skidded to a halt. There they were sitting next to each other looking at the water and talking. Seti walked closer. "Yami what is wrong?" Yugi asked in worry. Yami held himself, he wouldn't cry. "I don't know where I come from. And that scares me to death." Seti stood there in shock. _Man… father is really torn up… over this. Ba was right…._ Tears nearly came to the five thousand year old teen eyes. "I wasn't brave enough to ask my adoptive parents were the found me, or who my real parents were." //_Seti! Rain Styorm's Hikari is from Germany…_// from there Aset told Seti what she knew. //_Thank you, dear sister._// At the same time, he listened to his sister he listen to Yami and Yugi. While Yami was torn so was Seti. _I feel my father's pain… Yugi is helping to stop the pain of my father… _It was time. "Hey Yami, if you want to know what I think… don't hesitate to ask." The two teens looked over at him. "What you heard me?" Seti smiled lightly. "Only slightly. Do you want to know?" Yami nodded. He walked over to the two look a likes. He leaned on the bench. "I think you look Egyptian… In fact I think you are." Yami almost fell over. "You think that?" Seti nodded. "Yes, you look it." Yugi smiled. "Thank you Shanzad." Seti smiled at Yugi. "Come with me, I have some people you should meet. They are from Germany." Yami glanced over at Seti. "You know everyone don't you?" Seti had to give a chuckle. "No I don't Yami, sure I know a lot of people. I've been in a lot of places you know." Yugi gave a heart filled laugh. "My sister is with them." Seti walked off, with Yugi following. Yami then noticed a ring on Seti's finger. For some reason Yami recognized it… Like he had owned it at one time. _Don't be ridicules! You haven't seen that ring before. _

"Amira!" Seti shouted. Aset then flung off the bench, ran and knocked down her brother in a hug. "Jeez was he that bad?" Aset shook her head. "Oh hi Yami, Yugi." Yugi smiled brightly. "Hi!" Yami gave a low 'hello'. Yami then noticed a boy around his age holding out his hand. "Hello, my name is Styorm. And this is Rain." Yami felt that Styorm was familiar. But he smiled and shook his hand. "Yami, and this is Yugi." He motioned to his shorter replica. _Damn! He does look like the Pharaoh! _Styorm thought. Rain smiled and shook Yami and Yugi's hands. "Nice to meet you both." Yugi nodded. "Well we must be going." Seti said. He gripped Styorm's arm. In a low voice he spoke. "We must talk." Styorm only nodded at his Prince. "Bye Yugi, Yami." Rain said in a sweet voice. Styorm just waved. Aset and Seti waved and smiled as they left with Styorm and Rain. Yugi turned to Yami and smiled. "Let's go home." Yami could only nod. He felt much better… He knew it felt right when Shanzad said he was Egyptian. 

"What in the world! How did you two live for so long?!" Styorm asked as he shouted. Seti sighed. "When father left me, Aset, and mother… She soon died because of an assassination attempt on both our lives." Styorm looked kindly into his friends eyes. "After that mother put a spell on us both. When she was done she told us that we would age slowly until our father regained his memories, reincarnated or not. She told us to hide ourselves. Then she died, THEY killed her!" Seti's eyes were filled with tears. Styorm had never seen his friend cry.. Well except when Pharaoh Yami had given up his life. "We watched the Millennium Puzzle since that day, until it was smashed. We picked up the piece's and found that one was missing. Our father has it with him! And we know who our father is." Styorm could only nod. "That guy, Yami who was with Yugi." Aset nodded. "Yes, Yugi is our father's, Hikari, his koi." Styorm looked strangely at them. "Koi?" Seti nodded. "It is Japanese for lover." Styorm then blushed. "Oh okay." Aset smiled at Styorm and Rain. "Why don't you two stay with us. Then you can come to Domino High with us." Styorm and Rain looked at each other. "Sure why not." Rain said. "Good." The lavender eyed girl said. 

Yugi was tired since he had played twister, with Yami for god knows how long. "Good game Yami." The crimson eyed teen could only smile. "Yes indeed." Yami smiled. Yugi smiled back. "Since Shanzad, told you the thought you were an Egyptian you've been happy." Yami sighed. "Because I think he is right…" Yugi could only nod. Yugi laid his head on his pillow, and closed his eyes. Yami was looking away at the moment Yugi closed his eyes. So when he looked back he thought Yugi was asleep. It was still light out. Yami could only smile at the angelic features of Yugi. Yami walked over and placed the covers over Yugi. "Good night, my angel." Yami said quietly, but Yugi heard his words. _His angel…? _Yugi thought. He was shocked when he felt Yami's lips over his. But he remained like he was sleeping. Yami thought Yugi tasted sweet.. Nice.. Like candy. His kiss was light and chaste. "Sleep well." Yami whispered before he left the room. Yugi shot up after he heard the door close. "Yami kissed me…" He gasped quietly as his fingers hovered over his lips. Yugi than grabbed his bag, and climbed out the window. He could think in his house, not when Yami had just kissed him! Ka looked on as Yugi left. _/My Lady! Yugi has gone out! Something about Yami./ _Ka felt shock from the princess. /_Don't worry, Ka I'll find him._/ Then their connection was cut off. 

Yugi ran, he didn't know what to think. He was afraid… he didn't know how he felt. He needed to think, for once he did go to Yami. But blush appeared on Yugi's pale cheeks. He wasn't looking, up for a bit then he ran into something. He looked up into the worried face of Aset. "Yugi…" She could tell something was wrong. She knelt down and hugged him. "Yugi what is wrong." Yugi cried on Aset's shoulder. He was confused. Aset rubbed his back… like her father did to her when she was sad, or depressed to make her feel better. "If you need to think, you can come to my house Yugi." Yugi looked up in her face and nodded. "Okay then. If you want to tell me what is wrong… do so." Yugi's fingers still hovered over his lips. They started walking over to her house. "Yami kissed me…" Yugi said it in a low voice. "huh? Yami did what?!" Yugi blushed more. "He kissed me." Aset closed her eyes and they twitched. _Damn father…. Sometimes you are the stupidest man on the face of the earth! _ Aset could tell it was on the lips. "Don't worry Yugi. Does Yami know you know?" Yugi shook his head. "Okay that's good. I don't think Yami should know that you do. For now that is, until you know your feelings." Yugi could only nodded. The thought that Amira was right. 

Yugi was amazed by the size of their house. "How?" Aset giggled. "Our parents were rich." Yugi only nodded. "Come now Yugi. Lets go in." Yugi nodded slightly happy. When he walked he saw Seti talking with Styorm. "Hey, Shanzad, Styorm!" The two males looked over at him. "Hey there Yugi." Styorm said kindly. "Hey Styorm could you take Yugi, to play with you and Rain? I must speak with my brother alone." Styorm nodded. "Sure. Come on Yugi." Yugi smiled and followed the taller teen to where Rain was. When they were out of hearing range. "What happened?" He asked. Aset shook her head while placing her hand there. "Father kissed Yugi.. On the lips." Seti's eyes opened. "Ra! Father jeez you dumb-ass!" Aset sighed. "Well what's done is done. But Yami won't know that Yugi knows." Seti nodded. "That is good, time for him to figure out his feelings." Aset nodded. "Sis get the puzzle." Aset nodded as she walked off, Seti walked to were Styorm, Rain, and Yugi were… that game room. 

Yugi was having a blast when Seti got there. The prince smiled. "Having fun?" All three nodded. That made him smile more. Styorm was always a child at heart. But he… had slightly had grown colder to most people… kind of like his father. He soon saw his sister with a box in her hand. She smiled. She placed it on the table. "Come on lets play." Seti looked skeptically at her, but smiled. For hours they had fun. They laughed, played video games and the like. But it was getting dark soon. "Yugi I think it's time for you to go home." Seti said. Yugi nodded. "Don't worry Yugi, if he doesn't know then he won't get hurt. Sort your feelings. Don't act so down, try and like you normally do. Okay?" Aset whispered in his ear. Yugi nodded with a small smile on his face. "Oh and we have something here for you Yugi. We meant to give it to you earlier but we got sidetracked." Seti said. "What is it?!" The short teen asked in excitement. Aset glided over to the table and picked it up. "It's a puzzle. Its an ancient puzzle. We picked it up the last time were where there, a few years ago." Yugi took it in his hands. "Since you good with things like that, I think you could possibly get it done, before the dance." Yugi looked bewildered at Seti. "It's a puzzle you can wear around you neck, Yugi. It is called the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi nodded. "I'll hide it till then, okay." Yugi said with a smile. Aset and Seti looked at each other. "Sure, Yugi. Lets go." 

By the time Seti and Aset got Yugi home, Yami was worried out of his mind. When Yami heard a knock on the door, he raced to get to it and swung it open. Then he hugged Yugi when he saw him. "Yugi where did you go? You had me worried sick." Yugi smiled at Yami. "I'm sorry, Yami." Aset gave a 'ahem'. Yami looked up at the both of them. "He was with us, sorry we didn't call." Yami only nodded. "That's okay, I'm just glad that Yugi's okay." _More than you'll ever know. _Seti thought. "We best be going. See you guy's later." Yugi waved at them. Yami waved as well as the prince and princess waved back. And when the door shut they gave each other a high five. "Good! Ba should be able to give that missing piece to Yugi in no time." Aset nodded as they made there way back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeez I'm crowding in a whole bunch of people in this story. ^_^ thanks to all my reviewers bai guys

~Aurora


	9. Memories

*Insert disclaimer here*

"So tell me Prince Seti, tell me the whole story?" Styorm asked the 5 thousand year old prince. Seti and Aset cringed in their seats. "It's a really long story." Aset mumbled. Seti absently rubbed the ring on his finger. "Okay.. Styorm." Seti recalled that moment it could never leave his mind. 

~flashback~

__

Young Seti was only the tender age of six, his sister four (or maybe a little bit older). His eyes were red, from his crying over his father, the Pharaoh of Egypt. "Father why..?" Seti quietly asked as more tears came to his eyes. "Why did you have to leave?" Seti hit the stone with his fist. "Seti…" He turned to see his mother. She was a beautiful woman, she had long black hair and lavender eyes. She was a powerful magic user. "Your father left because he had to protect our world from the games. They would have destroyed us." Seti only nodded. He saw his little sister, on their mothers lap. "Please don't cry big brother. You cry make me cry. I miss daddy too." Seti had to smile at his sister. He too could tell she was red about the eyes as well. "I won't cry any more mother." Suddenly a beam of magic almost hit Seti but it nicked Aset in the arm. "Ouch!!" She cried but no tears flowed. She had been taught to deal with the pain. So had he. "Mother we must move out of this room!" She had to agree. 

For days they hid from the assassins. Seti noticed something wrong with his mother. "Mother what is wrong?" She turned, to her children. "You must find you're father. Protect the Puzzle he is in. And if it does get smashed, find his soul in the body of a child that looks like him. Look after him." The two looked at their mother in shock. "But how mommy?" Aset asked. They noticed that she started chanting a spell. Magic flowed from her hands and hit them. After she stopped she spoke. "You shall grow slowly until your father as regained his memories. When he is back on this earth with his light. Look for his light as well, he will much like Yami, except more innocent. Got it?" The two nodded. "Also his light will become his lover. I want him to be happy. Tell him that." Seti and Aset nodded. "Now my children, hide." She spoke calmly, she looked most regal. They did as they were told. Soon two men were around her. "Where are the Pharaoh's brats!?" a white hair, brown eyed Egyptian spoke. She remained silent, during their integration. The blonde haired, and lavender eyed man sneered at the Wife of Yami. "She won't tell us. Lets just kill her." The white hair one smiled. "Lets.." The two children watched in horror as there mother was murdered in front of their eyes. Before the queen died she looked at her children. I love you my children… you have made me proud. _Tears came to their eyes. Then Yami's priest came, he sealed the white haired man in the Millennium Ring, then he became the Dark Magician. He left the ring on the ground. Another man sealed the blonde into the Rod. They got up from their hiding place and quietly said. "Goodbye Mother…" _

Rain and Styorm sat there stunned. "Oh my Ra, that is horrible!" Seti smiled a bit. "Yes I know, but soon he will remember. And he will be happy." Rain leaned forward. "What ever happened to the Rod and Ring?" Aset answered. "Well first the items were, held with Guardian's family, then we took them. For they held the assassin's souls. And they have Hikari's here alive. I wonder if their Hikari's will be able to change them… but I highly drought it." Styorm had to nod. "I have to agree. What about the Millennium Ankh, that my former master the Sorcerer Seth had?" Seti glanced at the attendant, of Seth. "The Ankh now belongs to Shadi, as do the Scale" Styorm nodded. "The others?" Aset smiled. "Well the Rod and Ring are with us, you now about the Puzzle, Scale, and Ankh. But the eye is the hands of the man called Pegasus J. Crawford. The Tauk is with the Guardian Isis." Styorm and Rain nodded. "I suggest we turn in, for it is late." They walked off to their bed rooms to sleep. 

Yugi sat up awake. *_Click* _He was staying up a bit later than usual to put some of his new puzzle together. "I do hope I get it finished before the dance. It's only a month away." *_click_* He had most of the pyramid put together but he still had someway to go before it was finished. "I better get some sleep." Yugi mumbled as he put it away. He slid the box under his bed, and climbed up into bed. Yugi fell into silent slumber thinking of Yami. 

Yami laid in bed, wondering why Yugi had run out of the house. "What happened?" Yami wondered. He sighed, he could figure out the answer. (Oh, jezz come on Yami.) He tossed and turned. Something was just bothering him. "What is this?" Yami slapped his arm over his eyes. He couldn't get over how familiar Styorm was. Or the fact he was being protective of Shanzad and Amira. Soon he did cajole himself to get some sleep. 

__

At school the next day

"I think you going to like it here, Styorm. Rain." Styorm and Rain both wore boy's uniforms. Styorm had a red tank-top, under the jacket. Rain wore blue. They mostly wore what they wore the day before, but both had blue pants, and jacket. "Great, this will be fun." The three noticed that Styorm had a smirk on his face. It was the same smirk that meant trouble for someone. "Alright what did you do?" Rain asked. Styorm laughed. "Watch out, earlier this morn. I waxed some classrooms and the cafeteria." Seti and Aset had to smile. "That will be good." Aset waved at the two. "We'll see you two at lunch. Oh and we don't eat in the cafeteria we eat outside where at big Sakura tree is." Styorm nodded. "Later." They all walked to there classes. 

In many of the classrooms, began like this. "Alright class before we begin. We have a form to fill out. It's for the dance." Most of the students yipped for joy. The teacher passed them out, most of the students were surprised by the selection of singers. They picked their favorites, and began to walk to the front of the classroom, only to slip and slide and run into the wall. Aset and Seti were in such a class room, and the giggled. Everyone else was wary of how they walked, so they didn't slip and fall. 

It was soon lunch time, Yami and Yugi were also wary, for Yami had slipped and fell once. The two first met up with, Kaiba, Jou, Mai, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Malik, Hiei, and Otogi before they went to meet Shanzad and Amira at their usual eating spot. "Hey, isn't funny that everybody is slipping and fallen', all over the place." Kaiba had to nod. "Yes it seems like someone came early in the morning and waxed the floors a bit to much." They all walked to the tree seeing a boy and a girl laughing their brains out, and Amira with Shanzad giggling. "What's going on." Seti pointed to the window. "Look." They all looked into the window seeing everyone slipping, falling, slamming into walls, food spilling on them. "I'm glad were not in there!" Kaiba said. "Styorm, Rain!" Aset shouted. They stopped laughing. "We would like you two to meet, Kaiba Seto" Styorm was shocked. _Seth!… no former master Seth. But he doesn't remember. _"This is Jounouchi Katsuya, and his girlfriend Kujaku Mai." They nodded at each other. "Otogi Ryuuji, and Honda Hitoto." Styorm looked at the two, same reaction as before. "Mazaki Anzu. You already know Yami and Yugi." Rain and Styorm smiled at Yami and Yugi. "These two are Istar Malik, and his boyfriend Bakura Ryou." Styorm looked at the last boy, while Rain said 'hello'. "Lastly this is my boyfriend, Jaganshi Hiei." Aset grasped Hiei's arm. Styorm smiled. _So the little Princess finally has a boyfriend. _

Malik took one more look into the cafeteria. "You know this reminds me of a story, my sister Isis told me." Yugi went bright eyed. "Tell it Malik!" Malik blushed a bit but nodded. "Okay, in Ancient Egypt, the Prince and Princess, along with there friend who was an attendant of a sorcerer, worked together to oil the main hall. They hid and waited for the sorcerer and some priest to come into the hall. Finally they did and then they slipped and fell. They slid until they hit a door…" Kaiba smirked. "What door was that Malik?" Malik had to smile. As did Styorm, Seti, and Aset. "They slid into the closed door to the Pharaoh and Queen's room. After that the three heard, swearing, yelling, the priests and sorcerer running. Then the Queen hitting the Pharaoh to shut him up." They all laughed, it was truly funny. Yami was laughing but it seemed oddly familiar. "Of fuck! Some boy just slid into the girl bathroom!" Aset shouted. "God, who taught you to swear?" Ryou had to know. Aset smiled. "My father, unknowingly. He taught me to how to swear and to fight." Malik started at the female Egyptian. "Your father?" Aset nodded. "Yep! He was the only one I could beat in a fight." Kaiba laughed. "Okay, that is expected." Hiei looked at her. He held her closer. Yami having that protecting feeling again, softly growled but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Come on we need to eat, before class starts again." They all sat next to the tree. Seti looked up into the tree, flowers were starting to bloom on the tree. _Ahh,… I would have given it away… just to be like this. I would have given away my royal title just to be like this… But alas I can not, but I am happy to be like this. I guess me and Aset have the best of both worlds. Title and a normal life as kids.. I am truly happy Mother.. And I hope Father will be too…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to all my reviewers! Oh for the dance… I need a few slow romantic songs. I have a few, but there not romantic enough. Most of them are fast and stuff. So if you have any ideas, of songs I could use let me know! I need them badly! Oh I also have pics of Seti, Aset, one were they are in Ancient Egyptian attire, and Styorm and Rain, and one of them together. Bai

~Aurora

__


	10. The Dance

*insert disclaimer here*

The day of the dance had finally arrived. Seti figured he better show himself to his friends who he really was. At least the ones who didn't know. The only he could let his friends know was by singing a certain song. So he would sing it for them. Suddenly he felt a scaly animal slither up his leg. It was the Egyptian Asp, whom he called Apep, the Ancient Egyptian symbol of chaos, but this snake was not that. _"it mrr" (translation "father is one who loves") _Seti sat down and let the Asp slither and curl around his abdomen. Right now he wore loose black pants, they were not leather like he usually wore. For the moment he wore no shirt, no socks or shoes. Soon enough Styorm was at the door. "You know, Seti… you seem taller, I think you've been growing the past month." Seti looked at the former attendant, he looked into the mirror. He did seem, to be getting older. He had lied about his age, if he was back in the past he would have been twelve by now. But of course he appeared to be older than that. But during the past month he had been turning fifteen and his sister thirteen. _"it rmmbring" (Father is remembering,( oh and this I'm making most of this up.) _Styorm looked at him. _"r3lly? Sb sty that why you grow?" (Really? Lord Seti that is why you grow?) _Seti nodded at his friend. "Remember my mother did say that we would be ageing normally when father recalls, so we must getting to the correct age while he is remembering." Styorm only nodded. "Did you…" Styorm couldn't finish. "Yes I know there is a snake, coiled around my waist. My sister brought Apep, and Ra home, along with a ring, a necklace, and the god cards." Soon Aset appeared in the door way. "Yep!" She had a Cobra wrapped around her arm. "Soon we should be making our way to help Ryou." Styorm looked incredulously at Aset. "What do you mean? Is he a singer?" Seti looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I'm Lutfi." Styorm had to nod. _He had a voice back home… _He thought. "Well I better finish getting dressed. And you… You get dressed too." Aset nodded. She walked away. "Jeez, now your taller than you own father! Lady Aset is nearly as tall as him!" Seti had to nod. Before had Aset was short than Yami, and him and Yami were about the same height. But now that was completely different. "I hope today doesn't go too bad…" 

Yugi was looking through his clothes. "I wonder what I could wear?" He wondered. He searched, he sighed. "Maybe I could ask Yami…" His cheeks turned red as he remembered the kiss… He thought he loved Yami… But he still wasn't sure. He found, a black pair of pants. "Yes!" He cheered. Yugi then peered at the Puzzle Shanzad and Amira gave him about a month ago. He had finished the night before, while Yami was gone…

*_Flashback_

__

Yugi turned and tossed nearly everything over in his room looking for the last piece. "Darn it! I wonder if I dropped it." Yugi was getting quiet aggravated not being able to find the last puzzle piece. He wanted to finish it. He saw the uncompleted puzzle sitting on his desk. Yugi gave a sigh. "It's too bad I can't finish it…" He whimpered. Mostly because I can't find the last piece…_ Then he began to hear, Yami's cat, Ba meowing. "What is it Ba?" Yugi asked. He looked over at the bronze cat. The cat picked up something in its mouth and walked over to Yugi. "What is that?" The young teen asked. Ba dropped it at Yugi's feet. "Oh my kami! It's the last piece! Thank you Ba." Yugi practically hurled himself over to the puzzle. "Now I can finish it!" He said with glee. He slipped the last one into place, then the next thing he knew was that he was surrounded in light. _

"I wonder what happened?" Yugi questioned. Ka watched Yugi on the search for clothes. _My sweet little Yugi… You are now bonded with Yami. You are his Hikari.._ Soon Yami walked in. He wore all black, black shoes, black leather pants, and a black tank-top. He also wore a buckle around his neck. He wore one belt around his waist and one about his hips. "Need help Yugi?" Yugi nodded. Yami smiled at 'his angel'. "Black pants, nice." Yami looked at what Yugi had picked out so far. The loose black pants, and black shoes. Yami then looked through the clothes. He tossed out a white tank-top, and two belts. _This is going to be fun. _Yami thought. 

"It's almost noon! The Dance starts soon." Ryou had decided to hold it during the day instead of the night, and he didn't know why. No one but the dance crew was in the building. "Where are they..?" Ryou almost panicked but didn't because he soon did see, Shanzad and Amira. "I'm glad you two made it…whoa!" He went 'whoa' because of what Aset was wearing. Ryou was wearing a b&w striped buttoned up shirt, and white slacks, with black dress shoes. "I know that's what I said…" Seti was somewhat appalled at what his sister was wearing but it wasn't his choice it was hers alone. Her black lined hair was down instead of being in a ponytail it went to the middle of her back. She wore a low cut, and short (in length) silver tank-top. A purple choker, and a necklace with silver and purple beads, and a silver Ankh at the end. She had a bracelet that was gold with a touch of black on her right wrist. She had one belt around her waist. She wore leather hot-pants, from her crotch the went down to her upper thighs. They were low cut and were about her hips. She wore a sheen black cloth around her abdomen and her legs. It was topped off with black boots that went to her low calves. Ryou was shocked to see what was around her arm… "IS THAT A LIVE COBRA AROUND YOUR ARM?!?!?" Aset looked down at her arm. "You mean, this thing here?" Ryou nodded. She shook her head, which she lied. But the Cobra remained still so it looked like an armband. "Thank kami." Aset snickered to herself. Ryou looked over at Seti. "You look nice." Seti nodded. Seti too wore his hair down, his hair flew freely as the wind gently blew. He wore a black choker around his neck, a white long shirt, a grey blue, button up shirt over that, he also had golden arm bands on his upper arms. He wore loose black pants, and black dressy shoes. "Man, your wearing loose clothing today." Seti nodded. "I wanted to be a bit more comfortable, today." _Mostly because I'll be seeing Miki today.._ Seti thought. "Well lets get going!" Aset said with a smile. Ryou nodded. All three went into the building. 

As they entered the stage room, a dark man with dreadlocks came up. "Yo! Lutfi, man you grown. Since I last saw you, man. How long has it been, six months?" Seti smiled. "Yes that's about right, Jak." Soon many others came. "Hey Lutfi! Long time no see!" Seti laughed, as did Ryou. "Gosh, Shanzad I can't believe you're friends all of them." Seti had to smile at Ryou. "Yes amazing isn't it?" Ryou then got a worried look. "What is it Ryou?" Aset asked. "Well Miki isn't here yet…" Seti shook his head. "Don't worry she'll be here." Ryou nodded, he was right. "Well why don't you, exercise your voice before the dance starts." Jak nodded. "Ya man, you should." Seti nodded. "Alright I will." 

Just outside the building, a limo pulled up and parked. A young woman and a older man stepped out. They woman had silver hair just like the older man, and tanned skin like him as well. He was taller than her by a foot, or so. He wore a red suit with a white shirt underneath. Also he had white dress shoes. His hair went to his shoulders, and curved down from his shoulders, and into a point on his back. She wore a red tank-top, black suspenders, and extremely loose white jeans. She wore red tennis. Her silver hair went to her hips, a curl resided on the left side, and a few strands flung upwards. She had dark blue eyes, while he had orange-bronze eyes. "I still don't see why, you had to come father.." They man smiled at his daughter. "I'm only looking for the well being of my only daughter." She gave a sigh. _Ever since mom died he's been like this a bit… But this is the first time he wanted to come. _The man followed her, as she walked into the building. She heard a sonorous voice come from inside. _Lutfi! _She was starting to get excited at seeing the cloaked singer again. She ran to where the stage was, while her father walked after. He noticed she stopped dead in her tracks, he walked up to her and gave her a quizzical look. He then looked at the person who was sing. And they heard these words, as they looked on. 

__

Won't you believe me

It's not far back to sanity  
At least it's not for me  
And when the wind is right you can sail away  
And find serenity  
The canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Believe me

The man was shocked. _My kami he looks like the ancient Pharaoh! _The man noticed that the singer was just as surprised as he was. His expression was shock. "Lutfi…?" The singer looked at the girl. "Miki.. How's it going?" He asked as he jumped off the stage and walked over to her and her father. "Miki uhh who is this..?" Miki smiled, lightly. "Lutfi, this is my father… Pegasus J. Crawford" Pegasus held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally, meet you… my daughter speaks very highly of you." Seti took it. "Nice to finally meet _you_ Mr. Crawford. My full name is Shanzad Lutfi. And this is my little sister Amira." Seti pointed out his little sister. "Hello." She waved at Miki and Pegasus. Pegasus smiled at the young girl. He slightly overheard Shanzad's personal conversation with himself. _Oh my Ra! I don't believe this! Pegasus is my crush's father, the holder of…. _Pegasus was suddenly cut of from his thoughts. _Odd, why would this boy be worried, there is more to him that what the normal eye sees, and that goes for his little sister as well. Thing do not bode well like Isis has said. _"Come on Miki, the students are arriving, and you have to get into costume, Shanzad!" Shanzad nodded at Ryou. "I'll be right back." Aset stood, "Links, I have to set you guys up, hurry you guys are singing as they come in!" Aset rushed, to get them ready. Miki went off to help. _I wonder where Isis and Shadi are? They should be here as well.._ Pegasus thought. 

Ryou was right, everyone was waiting outside. The whole gang beside the Seti and Aset were waiting. Styorm and Rain, were wearing their usual, except Styorm was wearing a buckle around his neck. Seto was wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. He wore a few rings, and a bracelet. Shizuka, wore a nice green shirt, and a blue skirt that went to her knees. A young boy with long black hair that went down to his back, and had light blue eyes, tugged on Seto's pants. "How long do we have to wait big brother?" Seto patted his head. "Not long Mokuba." Mokuba, was very young, possibly in middle school (shrug). He wore a black shirt, and dark jeans, with black shoes. Jou wore a green outer, shirt over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white and black tennis. Mai wore a dark purple jacket, and skirt that went to her thighs, she wore high-heeled boots, her top was quite revealing.. Malik was wearing a white top that had a hood, and two chains went across the chest. A black belt, around his waist and wore dark blue pants, with black shoes. Anzu wore a dress, that was short, and blue in color, and wore nice blue shoes. Honda wore a green shirt, with a black jacket, pants, and shoes. Hiei wore a red vest over a blue tank-top, each arm had a armband, and a bracelet right wrist, and wrappings around his left. He also wore black leather pants, black shoes, and around his right ankle and calf was wrappings. Otogi also wore a red vest, but it was over a black tank-top, he too wore black pants, black shoes. He had a bracelet and armband on each arm. Lastly was Yugi for Yami was wearing the same thing as he did earlier in the day. Yugi wore a white tank-top, with black pants. One belt was around his waist, the other across his hips. He wore black shoes, and had cloth around his upper arm, with a few bracelets on. And of course the Millennium Puzzle was around his neck. "This is going to be great Yami!" Yami nodded his head, and the doors started to open. _Finally! _Was what everyone was thinking. Every student who was there started to walk in and look around in amazement, soon they heard music, and singing. 

__

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started   
chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Forgetting all I'm lacking

"I why they are singing? To lead us to the place were the stage is?" Malik wondered. The group of students with more trailing behind followed, the music. 

Completely Incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me  
now I'm falling even more in love with you   
_letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
_

Finally the whole mass made it to the room, where the dance would take place. They stood there in awe. Only three adults were in there waiting. Pegasus, Isis, and a man who was dark skinned, blue eyed, wore a turban, and robs, with an ankh around his neck, and wore large earrings. "It's been awhile, Isis… Shadi." Shadi nodded. 

__

  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world   
that could change my mind  


"I wonder where Ryou, Shanzad, and Amira are at?" Yugi spoke while Yami smiled. He kneeled down a bit. "Don't worry Yugi, they are here." Malik nodded. "Ya, I bet they are." Yugi smiled. While he noticed Hiei was on the look out for his girlfriend. 

There is nothing else...

There is nothing else...

There is nothing else...  
desperate for changing   
starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into   
just hanging by a moment here with you...

just hanging by a moment here with you...

hanging by a moment here with you...

hanging by a moment here with you...

After they were finished, every one clapped. It was then Aset appeared on stage. "Thanks to everyone who came today!! And here is your host, or the one who put this whole thing together, Bakura Ryou!" She jumped off the stage as Ryou walked up to the microphone. "Like what Amira said, thank you all. Now I have to introduce the person who was able to get our special guest here today. Including the newbie group Links. Please welcome Lutfi." Everyone looked behind them. Indeed a cloaked figure stood behind them. "Greetings.. Please excuse me." Seti made his way through the crowd. He climbed upon the stage, and spoke. "Well thank you Ryou, for calling me. I will begin this dance with a new song of mine. Its on a album that is not yet out. Then I shall be doing a duet with my favorite person. And this song is one I wrote for this occasion" He then grabbed his guitar a began to sing 'Let me Fall' (Because I'm lazy I won't write in the lyrics.) 

__

Everyone but, Ryou of course, Rain, Styorm, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Shizuka, Malik, Hiei, Aset, Jou, Mai, Honda, and Anzu. Everyone but Yami, Ryou, Aset, and Styorm were in shock. _My lord still has a set of pipes on him… Always could sing. _Pegasus over heard this thought. _His lord..? Just who is this boy my daughter is infatuated with? _Pegasus wondered. _There is definitely something odd about that Shanzad Lutfi. _Yami smiled at Yugi. "You knew didn't you?!" Yami nodded at Yugi. "As did Ryou. And Amira." Aset then bounced in. "Hey guys like your surprise?" They all turned to her and then choked. Hiei was blushing madly, for the thoughts in his head. Yami was disgusted by what she wore… In a fatherly way. By the time this conversation was over, Seti was done with his song. "Now I call, Miki" He said slowly. Miki appeared on stage. Seti pulled out a violin, and placed the butt of it in the crook of his neck. "What are you doing with that?" Miki asked. He held up the bow in his right hand. And thus began to play. Miki and everyone else was amazed. _I didn't know he could play the violin! _that thought was on everyone's minds. Everyone began dancing except for Hiei. "What don't know how?" Hiei nodded. "Here let me show you." Aset said and started to slow dance with him as the lyrics were voiced out by Miki. 

__

I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know  
  
Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your Grace  
To a place where we'll be safe

Seti pulled the violin out of his neck, and started singing. 

__

La luce che to dai (The light that you give us)

Then Miki, and they went back and forth. (Seti is singing the lyrics in Italian) 

__

I pray we'll find your light

Nel cuore resterò (Will stay in our hearts)  
And hold it in our hearts  
A ricordarchi che (Reminding us)  
When stars go out each night  
L'eterna stella sei (That in my prayer)  
Nella mia preghiera (You are an everlasting star)  
Let this be our prayer  
Quanta fede c'è (There's so much faith)  
When shadows fill our day

Lead us to a place (Seti)  
Guide us with your grace (Miki)

Yugi was mesmerized by the singing, as well as being in Yami's arms. _So warm… comforting. I want to be like this forever…_

Give us faith so we'll be safe. (Both, down to the last line)   
Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza (We dream of world with no more violence)  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza ( A world of justice and hope)  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino (Grasp your neighbors hand)  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternità (As a symbol of peace and brotherhood.)  
  
La forza che ci dai (The strength that you give us) (Seti)  
We ask that life be kind (Miki)  
E'il desiderio che (Is the wish) (Seti)  
And watch us from above (Miki)  
Ognuno trovi amore (That everyone may find love) (Seti)  
We hope each soul will find (Miki)  
Intorno e dentro a sé (In and around himself) (Seti)  
Another soul to love (Miki)  
  
Let this be our prayer (both, then Miki alone)  
Just like every child (Seti first then Miki)   
Needs to find a place, (both till the end of the song)   
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
  
E la fede che (And the faith that)  
Hai acceso in noi (You've lit inside us)  
Sento che ci salverà (I feel will save us )

Hiei was surprised. _When did Amira learn to dance? _But he really didn't seem to care. "Tell me Isis do you know Shanzad and Amira Lutfi?" Pegasus asked the woman. She nodded. "Yes, they have been friends of my little brother Malik for quite sometime." Seti and Miki walked off the stage, he ran in Jak. "Jak, could you please sing 'Hero' for me?" Jak nodded. "Finally going to admit it, man? Well good luck." Jak waved as he left for the stage. Seti stripped off his cloak and followed Miki out to the dance floor. "Mind if I ask for this dance?" Miki smiled. "Not at all." 

Seti looked up at Jak and smiled. The music started, Seti held Miki close as Jak sang the words. 

__

(Let me be your hero) 

Would you dance if I asked you to dance

Would you run and never look back   
Would you cry if you saw me crying   
Would you save my soul tonight 

Seti didn't know what to say, he had never done this before. Miki noticed something was up. "Shanzad what is wrong?" He blushed. "There is something I want to tell you…" _Yeah just the fact I think I've fallen in love with you. _She blushed. 

__

Would you tremble if I touched your lips   
Would you laugh oh please tell me this   
Now would you die for the one you love   
Hold me in your arms tonight 

I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever 

He held her closer, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "It's hard to say it…" She smiled. Ryou while in Malik's arms smiled at Seti's nervousness. _He was always shy. _At that moment Styorm had the same thought while dancing with Rain. 

__

You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie would you run and hide  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind   
Well I don't care you're here tonight

I can be your hero baby 

"Jak is a good singer." Miki said. Seti nodded. "Ya I know… We've been friends since I started singing." Miki nodded. He stuttered in her ear "I-I…." he could bring himself to say it in a language in which she could understand. 

__

I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Ohhh I just wanna hold you,   
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind   
Well I don't care you're here tonight

I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain  
(Oh yeah)  
"What is it?" She asked. Seti bit his lip. He almost drew blood. But he took a deep breath and whispered. _"-wi mr(i) -tn" (Translation: I love you). _He pulled back to see a puzzled look on her beautiful features. 

__

I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away

He smiled. _She looks more beautiful when she's confused. _And he was thanking Ra that he was blocking the powers of the Millennium Eye, which Pegasus held. He leaned his forehead against hers, and leaned his lips to touch hers. 

__

I can be your hero

He kissed her, his eyes shined with love, and affection. He pulled away quickly when she didn't move he was embarrassed, and then ran from the scene. Miki stood there shocked, and after about two seconds she ran after Seti. 

Shadi watched as Seti left the room. "There is something oddly familiar about that boy." Isis looked at him. "What do you mean?" Shadi looked at the Guardian. "He has the royal look to him. And he is dark, dank, and full of mystery. Much like the Pharaoh himself." Isis and Pegasus gave him a incredulous look. "What are you suggesting?" Shadi didn't answer. _He doesn't want to be revealed. Dear Prince I shall not reveal you. _Some how Shadi figured it out, possibly the fact he was the only one who heard Seti's words. Very few could speak Ancient Egyptian fluently. _He is the prince who has lived for about five millennia, and 'Amira' is Princess Aset. _Isis asked again. "What are you suggesting?" Shadi shook his head keeping his promise, "Nothing." Isis glared at him, as did Pegasus. 

Seti ran to a secluded area of the building. It had only nearly twenty minutes into the dance and he had already screwed up. He slammed his fist into the wall. "Ra fucking dammit! Why me?" He then started swearing in his native Egyptian language. Miki looked sadly at him. She could tell he was ashamed, embarrassed, and sad. He slammed his back into the wall and slid down, into a sitting position. He sighed. She stood close to him. Then she saw an Apep showing himself from under Seti's shirt. "Why me? Me the former prince of all Egypt! I can't even attract a woman, I've fallen in love with!" Miki lightly gasped. _The former prince… of Egypt? Egypt hasn't had a prince in over five thousand years! What??? _ She walked over to him silently. _I didn't fully understand what he said but I could tell, what he meant. _She then heard singing behind her. 

__

Come my love, I'll tell you a tale  
of a boy and girl and their love story  
and how he loved her oh, so much,  
and all the charms she did possess.

She sighed, he didn't know she felt the same way as he did. She figured she might as well say it to him, in the same manner as he did. While he was wallowing in self pity, she knelt down and whispered in his ear. She spoke what he told her. _"-wi mr(i) -tn" _

My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel;  
it's as real as the feelings I feel.

Seti his eyes glazed in shock, looked over at Miki. "You heard me?" She nodded. He started to panic. She held him down by his shoulders. "Don't worry I won't tell, Prince…" He shivered. "It's Seti…" He whispered. "Alright, Seti.. I won't say a word. 

__

Now this did happen once upon a time  
When things were not so complex,  
And how he worshipped the ground she walked.  
When he looked in her eyes, he became obsessed.

My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel;  
it's as real as the feelings I feel.

"Thank you… in private you can call me by my real name. But in public please call me Shanzad…" Miki smiled and nodded. "Alright I will." She went over and seized a hold of his hand. 

__

This love was stronger than the powers so dark,  
A prince could have within his keeping;  
His spells to weave and steal a heart  
Within her breast, but only sleeping.  
He smiled at her. "Thank you, koi" She smiled. "I wish to know everything about you…" He blushed. But he nodded. 

__

My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel;  
it's as real as the feelings I feel.

"You know this song is like right now." Miki blurted. Seti thought about it and nodded. "How about a sleep over at my place later today… after the dance, and your invited…" 

__

He said, "Don't you know I love you oh, so much,  
And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"  
She said, "Don't you know that storybook loves  
Always have a happy ending?"  
  
Then he swooped her up, just like in the books,  
And on his stallion they rode away.  


My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel;  
it's as real as the feelings I feel.

The song ended. "I think we better go back in, I can have my sister tell my other friends so you dad won't get too suspicious." She leaned up and kissed him, "Alright, lets go." Seti linked his arm with her and escorted her back into the dance. 

During the rest of the dance, many other song were sung. Some of them were 'Total Eclipse of the Heart', 'Vanilla Sky', 'a new day has come', 'I want love', 'I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)', 'Kiss from a Rose', and a few others. It was nearly dark now. Miki knew her dad wouldn't refuse her at this time of day. So she approached her father. "Hey father?" He looked at her. "Yes?" She smiled giving him cute puppy eyes. "Shanzad is going to have a sleep over with a few of his other friends, and he asked me as well. I really want to go." Pegasus sighed. He really didn't want her to go but he would let her go. "Alright… but I want not trouble from you while your gone." She leaped into her dads arms. "Thank you father!!" She then ran to tell Seti the good news. She ran to him while he was dressed in his cloak, and went 'eep' when she jumped on him. "Hey that's not nice." Miki only giggled. "Well man, you got the girl, proud of you man." Seti blushed as he heard Jak's words. "Yeah, thanks Jak." Jak smiled, as Ryou ran up. "Shanzad it's your turn. And Yugi requested a song." Seti smiled. "Oh and which one would that be?" Ryou blushed lightly. "It's also a favorite one. 'To Where you Are.'" Seti smiled. "Alright I will." Seti took off his cloak. "Man what are you doing?" Seti smiled, as he placed the strap around his shoulders. "Showing myself. I can't always hide, just because I think bad things are going to happen. I have to face them." Seti then walked out on the stage. Much to everyone's shock. Seti only smiled as he winked at Yugi. He started to sing as everyone stopped dance to hear him singing. In particularly two souls who were wandering around. 

__

Who can say for certain   
Maybe you're still here   
I feel you all around me   
Your memories so clear   


As he uttered the first few lines, he heard gasp of shock. Everyone who didn't know before knew now who he was. He was the cloaked singer. He wouldn't hide anymore, not from the women, not from anyone. What he didn't know was that the two souls were watching him, as did Isis who happened to see the ring upon Seti's finger. 

__

  
Deep in the stillness   
I can hear you speak   
You're still an inspiration   
Can it be (?)   
That you are mine   
Forever love   
And you are watching over me from up above 

Seti glanced at the ring, it was one connection to his father. The ring looked like his father's crown. The eye was in the middle, and two points were at the top and bottom of the eye. Seti was proud to be his father's son, proud to be who he was. _  
  
Fly me up to where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile to know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are   
  
Are you gently sleeping   
Here inside my dream   
And isn't faith believing   
All power can't be seen _

As Seti sung, Yugi felt his emotions for Yami soar to the heavens. He did think he loved Yami, but he wanted to be sure before he told Yami, or anyone for that matter. _  
  
As my heart holds you   
Just one beat away   
I cherish all you gave me everyday   
'Cause you are mine   
Forever love   
Watching me from up above   
  
And I believe   
That angels breathe   
And that love will live on and never leave _

As Seti sang those words, Miki rose to his mind. To him she was an angel, and angel that breathed. When he first heard this song was after he met Miki and what he thought of her then still rang true to him. She was his tenshi, his angel. _  
  
Fly me up   
To where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile   
To know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are   
  
I know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are  
_

Seti smiled as he walked off stage proud of himself. Yami was confused as hell. In his memory banks he remembered a kid who sang, he could clearly recall the kids body but not his face. But the kid called him _"it" _Which he had no idea what it meant. He knew the kid smiled at him. And Shanzad reminded Yami of that kid. That kid was always in a dream of Yami's, he knew it was something important. But he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"It's your turn, Miki." Seti said. She nodded as she walked out on stage. Seti smiled as he watched from the side lines of the stage. He suddenly felt a disturbing presents around the dance floor. He wasn't sure of who or what they were. But he knew it sent a chill up his back. While at the same time Aset was getting the same feeling, as her older brother. Miki started her song. 

__

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

During that time, Seti and Aset tried to figure out who was sending that chill up their spines. //_Who do you think it is?_// Seti bit his lip, his eyes grew smaller and dark, as his magical abilities rose to the surface. _//I don't know, snt. But I shall find out.//_

__

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

It suddenly hit Seti like a ton of bricks… _Marik!!! Bakura! NO! Shit. _Seti started to panic when he saw the two souls, watching for the dance. "fuck.. they must have followed our powers here." _//Aset, start a fire// _Seti could feel shock from her. //_Why?_// Seti glared. _//THEY, are here, they are watching. We need to get the people out of here!// _He felt his sister nodded. Out on the dance floor, Aset's eyes grew darker, her power's rising, they were no longer a light lavender, they were almost a dark purple. She knew her brother's eyes were now a dark purple-crimson, but barely any red shown in his orbs. She focused her powers on a electrical wire…

__

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned f-

Miki couldn't finish because of the fire that started. Seti ran up to her. "Get out of here.." he spoke bass, and menacing voice. She knew by his voice something was wrong. "Help everyone get out." Seti flew over to Aset. "good work" he whispered. She nodded, as they helped get everyone else out. As did Isis, Shadi, and Pegasus. Seti and Aset told the three adults to get out before they did. Isis was about to argue about it but Shadi stopped her. "Isis lets go." Isis nodded and followed Shadi out as did Pegasus. The two smiled but then frowned as they heard the two talking. "_Oh look, the Prince and Princess helped our victims get out. What a pity._" the white hair one said. Seti looked dauntingly at them. "Shut-the-fuck-up, Bakura! Before I-" The blonde stepped in. "_Do what young Prince? Send us to the Shadow Realm? Please._" Aset clamed her fist together. "Silence, Marik!" Her eyes were fearsome, even Marik was getting a bit scared. But the heat was soon getting to the two. "We need to finish this quick." Aset nodded. She started uttering the ancient tongue as she pulled out three cards. "God of Obelisk, God of Osiris, and God of Ra. May you be released to hold these two tainted souls… until their hikari's are strong enough to teach them how to be brother's to them. Hear me you three god cards, and grant me my wish." She whispered the last words so the two couldn't hear her. The three gods, rose from the cards and captured the two robbers/assassins. The three held tightly onto the two, even through there protest. They disappeared, "It is done… it is now up to Malik and Ryou…" She then passed out into her brothers arms. "You did well, little sister." They fire had almost died out. He used his powers to make him run faster than he usually could, and ran out of the building. 

"Amira!!" Hiei shouted as Seti ran out side of the building into the darkness. "Is she alright?" Miki asked. He smiled. "Yes, she just bumped her head. On the way out." Pegasus, Isis didn't believe the story. "What is going on?" Isis asked. Shadi did not speak. He watched as the prince held his sister in his arms. Shadi knew that Seti had prevented, himself, Pegasus, and Isis from feeling the power of him and his sister before as not to attracted attention to them. He gave a smirk. "We better go, we have nothing more to do here." Shadi then walked off, with Isis following and Pegasus went to his limo after he said goodbye to Miki and told to have a good time. She nodded. Kaiba spoke. "I can get us a r-" Seti held up his hand. "No it's alright. It's _my_ sleep over and _I_ will get the ride." Seti flipped out a cell-phone, and pressed a few numbers and spoke. "Yes I want a limo, you know where I am. I want it soon." He closed, and they quietly waited for the ride to Seti's and Aset's home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dang! This was the longest chapter I have written ever! I hope you people liked it ^_^ Oh and I do have a pic of Miki ^_^ Bai guys until my next chappy is up!

~Aurora

_  
_


	11. Sleep over and Surprises

*insert disclaimer here*

Aset had woken up by the time they got to her home, her and her brother's sanctuary.. When they got there her and Seti could see everyone but Yugi, Styorm, and Rain gawking at the house. "Welcome to our home, my friends." Seti clambered out of the limo. "If you are in need of clothes we can provide them. Don't worry." Miki looked at Seti, _What is in his past… I wish to know…_ She thought. Aset walked to the front door and unlocked it. "Please this way." She smiled. Everyone followed them into the lavished home. "Please help your self's to anything here." Seti said in a royal-like tone. _Old habits die hard, my Prince.. _Styorm thought. "There is a game room around here if you wish to play games." Jou, Honda, and Mokuba faces grew smiles. They soon ran to that room. Seti, smiled and walked off to the kitchen, Miki followed behind. "Seti.." He turned to her. "Yes?" Miki didn't know what to say. "What was it like?" Seti looked calmly at her. "I shall explain as we get the food." Miki nodded as Seti started to explain. 

Malik looked around the house, finding it more like the palaces of Ancient Egypt. He wondered what type of connection these two had to the past. He then passed a workout room. He saw Aset in there punching a punching bag. The way she was kicking and punching it, Malik could have sworn she was a ancient princess. "Nahhh.." Malik mumbled to himself as he walked to the game room where everyone else was. Aset looked at where Malik once was. "Too bad Malik.. You are a fool." She looked slight cold. She picked up two items… The Millennium Rod and Ring. "Tis time they get these.." Aset as she made her way to find her brother. After giving the punching bag one last kick, knocking it off the chain it slamming into the wall. "Tch, still got it." She mumbled as she walked away. 

"So that's it! Yami is your father's recantation." Seti smiled. "Yes, in more ways than one." Miki giggled, she picked up a strawberry-rhubarb pie. "This smells good! Who made it?" Seti smiled and laughed. "My sweet little sister. She's quite a cook when she wants to be. But she's also a fighter, which is somewhat surprising." Seti's blonde bangs whizzed around as he looked around for some ice cream. "It's at the top of the freezer, behind the meat." Seti nodded and got the flavors vanilla and cookies & cream. "Thanks sis." Aset smiled as she waved. "In the group huh?" Seti nodded. _"-s(y) knws" (She knows) _Aset nodded. "Well should we make our way to the game room?" Miki nodded along with Seti who was holding the ice cream. "Well then lets go."

Jou looked back as the three entered. "Damn where were you three?" Seti smiled. "Getting food, for some of you chow hounds." Jou and Honda were staring at the food. "Finally!" The two started chowing down on the food. "Hey leave some for us!!" Mokuba shouted. Seto had to agree. "Yes Jou and Honda, leave some for everyone else." Everyone but Seti and Aset started to gather around the food. "May Ra have pity on us." Seti looked over at her. _"m3y th ntr n 3bisk, 3sir, and r` -tw m`n…" (May the gods of Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra you mean…)_ Aset nodded as they watched the group pig out on the food they brought. When they were done they saw Aset playing 'Devil May Cry' (I must recommend!). "I heard about this game is it any good?" Yugi and Jou asked. Aset turned and nodded. "Excellent" Then she gave a thumbs-up. Then the whole group watched her play a bit. She then gave a turn to Yugi who really wanted to play. He was quite good. "Oh Malik, Ryou these are for you." Seti said handing over the Rod and Ring. Malik and Ryou went wide eyed. "Thanks," they spoke. Everyone was in somewhat shock. Styorm smiled "What time is it?" Aset looked up at the clock. "Shit! Its almost midnight!" Rain looked over. "I suggest we all turn in." Everyone else had to nod, but Shizuka, and Honda were already snoozing. "Okay me and Shanzad, shall show you to your rooms." Seti and Yami went to pick up Shizuka and Honda. 

Aset first showed Seto and Mokuba to their room. "Here you two, you can share a room. That is Mokuba's bed near the window, and Seto that is yours on the other side." Mokuba nodded and hugged Aset's legs. "Your welcome, little one." She walked further down the hall. She opened the door on the left. "Yami this is your room." Yami looked in and found it rather comfy and strangely familiar.. She closed the door. "The door on the other side of the hall is yours Yugi." Yugi nodded and thanked her. Jou was now carrying Honda. "Alright… This door." She pointed one door up. "This is Honda's and the one over is Shizuka's." Seti took Shizuka to her room, while Jou to Honda's. Jou's room was one door up from his sister's and Mai was next door to him on the other side of the hall. Hiei's room was across the way from Aset's room. Miki was the same for Seti. Malik and Ryou were sharing a room near the end of the hall. Otogi was in the room across from Malik and Ryou. "Good night everyone." Mai spoke and everyone else mumbled good night. 

But Aset and Seti were the only ones that didn't go to sleep. Instead when no one was in the hallway they made their way to a room near the rooms. Everyone knew it was locked, but did not know why. Seti unlocked the door, with a key. "Need to play it huh?" Seti said nothing as he walked into the room. But what they didn't know was that Yami had followed them. "What is this?" He quietly asked. The room was filled with old relics of the past. What Yami saw first was current things, possibly things from WWII, and WWI? He began to walk closer and saw more ancient things. Old suits of armor from the medieval age. And many things older than that. He even saw ancient instruments dating as far back as ancient Egypt. "Wow this is incredible! How did these two collect so many things?" Yami whispered. He then saw Seti pick up a ancient guitar, that was probably dated back to time of the pyramids. He watched in amazement as Seti picked at the strings, he seemed an expert at playing this old instrument. Yami soon heard voices and hid in the shadows to see it was Styorm and Rain. "My lord how long will this go on for?" Styorm asked. Seti stopped playing. "I don't know…." 

Yami was taken aback by the title. _Lord??? Why is Styorm calling Shanzad his 'lord'? _ Then Yami saw a man and a woman appear out of nowhere. "Ahh Ba, Ka pleasure seeing you again." Yami quirked his eyebrow. Ka who at the moment had long black hair and black eyes, and dressed in a dress. "My lord and lady I'm afraid that Yugi can not sleep." Ba then spoke up looking mostly the same as Ka except wearing a shirt and pants. "Nor can Yami… I feel him near." Seti suddenly looked Yami's way then shook it off. It was then Yami made his leave from the room. "Have no worries Ka, me and Styorm will put him to sleep." Styorm looked confused as hell at Seti. "Prince Seti what do you mean?" Seti stood up and walked out while dragging Styorm behind him. They made there way to Yugi's room. Seti opened the door. "Hey there, can't sleep?" Yugi looked up in shock. "How did you know." Seti smiled. "I have a sixth sense about these things." Seti pulled at chair up and sat in it. "Styorm come here." Styorm did as he was told. "Now were are going to sing a very old song that my father taught me when I was young. I have also taught it to Styorm here." Styorm knew what he was planning to sing. It was the song of the Royal Family… Yami had propped his door open so he could hear. He began to hear Seti pluck at the strings. _Ra help me.. _Styorm thought. Seti began to sing.

__

nhh (Forever)

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh (Forever may not be long enough)

__

f`r mr=i (for my love)

__

h3=i 3 wi bwt=i `st r-hnw=k dt (I have a will but I'm lost inside your time)

if=k k`wd w`wd iy(i) with=i (if you could, would you come with me) 

__

t` th `thr sid (to the other side)

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh (Forever may not be long enough)

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh (forever may not be long enough)

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh f`r pn mr (forever may not be long enough for this love)

__

nhh (forever) for eternity 

__

nhh (forever)

__

nhh (forever)

Yugi stared in amazement at the two, he had no idea what Seti was singing. But he soon found out is was Styorm's turn to sing. With Seti as the back vocal. (what Seti is singing is in this à ( ))

_pn w`rd hr nr n`wgh _(This world is never enough)

__

3nd nt=i di=f wp (nhh) (and I'm not giving it up (forever))

__

dsr=i m hr mi b``d (my faith in love is like blood)

__

ink spi fr`m=s (nhh) (I spill free from her (forever))

__

dsr=i 3nd mr hr mi b``d (my faith and love is like blood)

__

f`w(s)=f fr`m=n (it flows from everyone)

__

d`n(t) st`p t` 3t th kokk (don't stop to look at the clock) 

__

nhh w`n(t) b 3w n`wgh (forever won't be long enough) 

Yugi was starting to fall asleep… He didn't know that Styorm of all people had more a rapper voice, and deep… he thought it was deeper than Shanzad… Styorm's was but only for this song in particular. Then Seti went back to the head vocal. 

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh f`r=k t` kn`w (Forever may not be long enough for you to know)

__

dwst h`w f3r tr3=i dwst h`w `wd g` (just how far I'd travel, just how we could go)

__

wn=k ib 3nd 3ryting wi b 3 rigt (open your heart and everything will be all right)

__

wn=k ib b3by `3 wit=I (open your heart, baby, leave with me)

__

d`n(t) b 3fr3id (don't be afraid)

__

nhh (forever)

Soon it was back to where Styorm was the lead and Seti the back up. Yugi had laid his head on the pillow. 

_pn w`rd hr nr n`wgh _(This world is never enough)

__

3nd nt=i di=f wp (nhh) (and I'm not giving it up (forever))

__

dsr=i m hr mi b``d (my faith in love is like blood)

__

ink spi fr`m=s (nhh) (I spill free from her (forever))

__

dsr=i 3nd mr hr mi b``d (my faith and love is like blood)

__

f`w(s)=f fr`m=n (it flows from everyone)

__

d`n(t) st`p t` 3t th kokk (don't stop to look at the clock) 

__

nhh w`n(t) b 3w n`wgh (forever won't be long enough) 

Now it was back to Seti lead and Styorm back up. (Styorm is now in the ( ) got that?)

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh f`r=n mr (Forever may not be long enough for our love)

__

nhh (forever)

__

nhh  (forever)

__

nhh (forever)

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh (nhh) (Forever may not be long enough (forever))

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh (nhh) (Forever may not be long enough (forever))

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh f`r=n mr _(nhh) _(forever may not be long enough for our love (forever))

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh (forever may not be long enough)

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh (forever may not be long enough) 

__

nhh m3y n`t b 3w n`wgh f`r=n mr _(nr b 3w n`wgh) _(forever may not be long enough for our love (never be long enough)) 

When they were finished Yugi was asleep. "That did the trick." Seti said with a smile. Styorm had to agree. Yami sat there mortified there on the bed. Some how he knew that song… but he didn't know how he could! Yami then laid on the bed… thinking then fell into dreams with the young child…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay first of all most of the Egyptian… I'M MAKING MOST OF IT UP!!!! Don't take some of it as real k? Then now _ =n _means we, our etc in a sentence it's a suffix but I'm used as everyone. _dsr_ means holy or sacred, but here I'm using it as faith. I just wanted to let you guys know that so don't flame or hurt me. Bai 

~Aurora


	12. Dreaming of the Past

*insert disclaimer here*

Everyone during the night had peaceful dreams, even Yami with the young boy. This time instead of saying _it _he could understand the word _'it'_ meant 'father'. He sat in bed wondering what these dreams meant. He could clearly remember the little boy. The dreams always began with a six year old kid with that same instrument 'Shanzad' played last night. He was playing it when Yami had walked into the same. Then he stopped and then said. "Want me to play something _it?_" Yami at first didn't know what that meant, but he would nod and the kid started playing something it had no words to it but it sound sad. Yami would kneel down to the boy and it would always stop there… until last night. He could understand everything had been said to him. He had knelt down to the boy, and said "What is wrong, my son?" The boy looked up at him with tears. Then started saying something that Yami couldn't understand what the boy said this time, but it made him incredibly miserable. Then the child ran off, he then shouted "Seti!!!" he knew he sounded like he was in pain. 

Yami then heard, drums, and two guitars, also singing. He got up and walked to the living room. He somehow knew the music to the song but not the lyrics. But just the way the music played made him said, it was making him remember the look on that kids face…. He then started hearing words, he could tell it was Shanzad's voice. 

__

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Yami walked into the room, and saw Amira sitting watching Shanzad, and Rain on guitars, and Styorm on the drums. Styorm seemed to have a headset on his head, and a microphone near his mouth. 

__

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

Yami soon realized the reason why Styorm had the head set, he was going to sing certain parts of this song. Yami staid in the door way watching them. 

__

If I could change I would take back the pain I would (Styorm)  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would

If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave

__

It's easier to run (Seti)   
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

__

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path  


__

If I could change I would take back the pain I would (Styorm)   
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would (Both Styorm and Seti)   
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
_Just watching in the sun (Seti)   
All of my helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler to change_

Yami was amazed at how deep Shanzad (Seti) voice could get and how much pain he could put into his words. Yami began to notice that he wasn't the only one watching the three, besides Amira (Aset) and himself.   


__

It's easier to run   
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

__

It's easier to run (Seti)   
If I could change I would take back the pain I would (Styorm)  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
It's easier to go (Seti) 

If I could change I would take back the pain I would (Styorm)   
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave

Seti looked up in surprise when more than one person was clapping. But he gave a shy grin when he saw everyone else in the doorway. He noticed Yami giving him a strange look. He took his guitar off, and set it to the side. Rain did the same, and Styorm left his drum set and took of the head set. "That was great guys!" Mai spoke. Rain blushed a bit while Seti and Styorm said nothing but nodded. Aset looked at Yugi and smiled. He seemed to be much happier. _Great it seems like, Malik found the dagger in the rod. _She was right for he had a big grin on his face. She knew Malik too well. Jou snaked an arm around Mai. "Where did you two learn to sing like that?" Styorm shook his head while Seti laughed. "Well it's hard to say, ever since we both can remember we could always sing. But we have had lessons." 

Mokuba began to whine "I'm hungry…" Aset jumped on that. "I guess I'll have to fix that." She then ran into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the group. "She cooks?" Kaiba asked in surprise. "Yes, you do you think made that pie you ate last night?" Honda and Jou looked in surprise but nodded. "She's a good cook don't worry." Some of them shifted in uncertainty but nodded. "Good I guess we'll have to do something until she calls us." Yugi wanted to play a game. Seti just laughed and let him. Jou, Honda, and Mokuba joined him while everyone else was engaged in conversation. Yami went walked over to Seti. "Shanzad?" 

"Yes Yami?" 

"I need to ask you something." Seti was taken aback but nodded. "What is it about." Yami shifted "I've been having these strange dreams…" Seti almost gave a worried looks, but looked calm. "What about?" Yami looked at him. "It's has been about a six year old kid, who has played music, and did sing on a couple occasions. But lately… It has progressed." Seti knew what the dream was. It was the time he exploded at his father for leaving him…. He told Yami he hated him, and a couple of other things he did not mean. He regretted everyday for saying such mean things that… he never meant. He was just made and took it out on his father. 

"Tell me Yami.. That is if you want to." Yami nodded. Yami had become to depend on Seti's advise to him, and his opinion on things. "Well I ask this kid what is wrong, he then explodes on me… but I don't understand what he is saying to me… he then runs away from me while I scream his name.. Afterwards I feel crushed, and heartbroken…" Seti nodded, knowing he would feel that way. "Maybe…" He began and Yami looked over at him. "It could be your past life… that your remembering… and not only just a dream. Nearly everyone has had a past life, that they don't remember unless they are meant to." Yami frowned at Seti, "You really think so?" Seti smiled and nodded. "Yes… It think even Kaiba had a past life.. But not everyone does." Yami only stared at Seti… not knowing what to think…_Maybe he's right…. _


	13. Near the day of Birth

*Insert disclaimer here*

__

Seti stood in his old home of, that was now gone and lost to him. He watched himself, his younger self of six years play a depressing song. One he composed himself. He knew what he was thinking…. Why does dad have to leave? Why, why, why? _He knew already… but he was mad… he didn't want his dad to leave him. Seti depended on his father to be here for him. He needed him for his guidance, as a king since soon he would be old enough for the throne. His father had mostly taught him the ways of music well his mother mostly but his father had encouraged, his interest in music and his talent for it. Seti was depressed. _Even in my sleep my past haunts me…_ He thought as he watched his younger form play. Then he saw his father… Yami. Walk into the room. He looked up at Yami. "Want me to play something, father?" Yami smiled and nodded at him. He played the song he had been working on. He knew his father had noticed it was melancholic. When he was done, Yami knelt down eye to eye with him. "What is wrong, my son?" He asked. He was tearful. Seti didn't want to see this again he hated remembering this. He was crying. "Why are you leaving me? I need you!" He said crying he knew why and he didn't give his father a chance to speak. "You said you'd be here for me! You broke it. I hate you!" He then ran from his father. He heard Yami call after him "Seti!!!" Seti heard and remembered his father's anguish in that call. Right then and there he wanted to say to Yami "I didn't mean what I said! Please don't cry! Don't leave me again!" But he couldn't. _

Seti woke up panting, his purple-crimson eyes brimming with tears. "Damn… why did I have to say those things!?!?!?!" It had been months since Yami had told him of his dreams, his memories. It was now June… and in his calendar of old, it was nearly his birthday. "Only a week left before I'm really sixteen years of age. Strangely I have grown to fifteen just in time…" Right now Seti felt like slamming his head into the desk but didn't. Aset soon walked in. "Dreaming again huh?" Seti nodded. He looked at his little sister and knew she was a tall as Yami, their father. "It's almost yours and daddy's birthday right?" Seti nodded again. Styorm then butted in. "My lord, I had no idea.. I forgot about the old calendar." Seti only smiled at his friend. "Have no worries, Styorm. It is alright." Seti then began to think. "How strange back then I depended on my father, for answers…. Now he depended on me for them… that is truly ironic." He mumbled. "You need a walk, my friend." Styorm said as he dragged Seti out of bed and pushed Aset out so her brother could get dressed. 

~A few minutes later~ 

Seti was walking next to Styorm. "Gods… why me?" Styorm turned to look at his prince. "What is the matter?" Seti glanced over. "I keep dreaming of what I said to my father before he left me. I really hate myself for saying such things." Styorm nodded. "All of us… have some sort of regrets, when we say things we don't mean." Seti nodded as he jammed his hands in his pockets. He looked awful this day. He looked pretty ragged. Styorm shook his head. "My lord you should be happy, your birthday is coming!" 

Then out of no where they heard. "You have a birthday this month too?" Seti and Styorm turned to see Yami and Yugi behind them. It was Yami who had asked. "Yes, in about a week. June 22nd." Yami reeled back in surprise. "What is it Yami?" Styorm asked. Yami shook his head. "How odd, that's my birthday as well." Seti pretended to be shocked, but he really wasn't. "That is unusual." _How wonderful my father still has the same birthday as me…_ Seti thought. It's not that he minded. But he wondered what was happening. He knew it was because of the puzzle that Yami was remembering, and that he and Aset had been growing over the past few months. "Something wrong Shanzad?" Yugi asked. Seti sweetly smiled at Yugi. "No little one, not at all. I just presently haven't been sleeping well." Yugi was now worried, Seti sensed this. "Nothing to worry about, Yugi. I just need to go to bed earlier." Yugi nodded. "We better go, later." Seti waved at Yugi and Yami as did Styorm. Yami and Yugi waved right back and left the two. "Damn… too close." 

"Well, well, well… This is too interesting my _half_-brother is here." Styorm turned to that voice. 

~Elsewhere~ 

Pegasus walked around with Isis. "I wonder who that boy really is? There is something strange about Shanzad Lutfi." Isis nodded. "I must agree with you Pegasus. He seems more knowledgeable than most, even me about the ancients. I am wondering where he got that ring." Pegasus looked over at Isis. "What do you mean?" Isis sighed. "At the dance I noticed a ring on his finger, it's a symbol of the king of Egypt back in the ancient times. No one knew what happened to it, but how and where did he find it?" They didn't notice that Shadi was behind them. He shook his head. "Fools, you have no idea that he was the crowned prince of the ancients. He knows more about it, than even I do since he lived in that era." He saw that Pegasus and Isis had stopped and he felt a surge of power. 

~Around the corner of where Pegasus, Isis, and Shadi are~

Styorm had turned to see a boy around his age maybe older. He had long ebony hair with green and gold streaks. He was in a low pony-tail, and it went to his hips. He had dark green eyes with gold flecks with in. He had a cold look in his eyes. He a leather necklace with an ankh on it. He also wore huge hoop earrings, with ivory teeth attached. The boy wore a loose dark green dress shirt, and black pants with black boots. "Tiki… You bastard!" Styorm grumbled. Seti looked over at his friend then at this 'Tiki'. Then it clicked in his mind. _Tiki is Styorm's rat-bastard of a brother! They are both descents of Aztecan blood. _ Tiki smiled, "Now how did you get here?" Styorm was about to answer but Seti cut him off. "My lord…?" Styorm whispered. Tiki heard this. 

"You're lord? Who the hell is he." Seti glared at him. "Me.. I'm glad you don't know me." His shadow powers crackled to the surface and nearly struck Tiki. "I am the former crowned prince, of Ancient Egypt. And friend to Styorm the former attendant to Sorcerer Seth." Tiki seemed awe struck. "A friend to a Prince? I must commend you , _brother._" Styorm growled at his brother. "You better get your sorry ass out of here. Before I decide to do something horrible to you. And if I see you tormenting Styorm or anyone acquainted with him, I swear by the name of Ra.. I will kill you." Tiki knew he should take this threat seriously. "Alright… have it your way your majesty. I will leave my brother and his friends be." Tiki didn't feel like getting killed over his brother, and then left. 

Seti let his powers settle down. "Lord Seti you didn't ha-" Seti held up his hand. "It's alright… You have done so much for me. Plus you are my best friend… the one closest to me besides my sweet sister." Styorm smiled and nodded. "Lets say we go back home." Seti smiled. "Now that is a good idea." They walked together talking back home. 

Pegasus and Isis were in shock. "So that's the boy's secret! He's a prince. Was he reincarnated?" Shadi behind them said. "No, he isn't he has lived for 5 Millennia, at least. He and his sister have seen many era's. They look young because of a spell which had been placed on them by their own mother." Isis turned. "How did you know?" Shadi blinked. "I knew because not many, barely anyone can speak the ancient language so fluently. Unless they have spoken it for themselves." Pegasus glared at Shadi. "Why didn't you tell us?" Shadi looked over at him. "Because he did not want to be discovered. He merely wishes to see his father, and he doesn't want his father to know who he is. But many seem to know his secret. His friend Styorm and his Hikari. And your daughter Pegasus. He loves her so he told her who and what he was, and she accepted him for that." Pegasus and Isis were in total shock. "So I will ask what he would ask of you, please don't tell anyone." They nodded. 


	14. Telling Yugi

*Insert disclaimer here*

Yami was sitting down watching Yugi, being very content. Yugi knew that Yami was watching him, he soon knew how he felt. He loved Yami, but he wanted to tell him on his birthday. But strange things had been happening since Yugi had finished the puzzled and he had no idea what it was. Ba and his neko were playing with him, and each other. _Those two are so cute_ Yugi thought. Tomorrow was Yami's and Shanzad's birthday. Yugi sensed this was a very important day, not just because it was a day of birth but something more was going to happen than just a mere party. _Well everything is going according to plan Ba. _Ba with Yugi not noticing nodded. _Yes they are Ka, but I'm afraid that Yami might remember a tad soon. _Ba and Ka were now laying on the floor panting. Yugi had now left for the comfort of Yami. _What do you mean? _Ba looked over the female. _What I mean dear, Ka is that Yami might get his memories tonight and remember their highness tomorrow in there adult forms. _Ka thought and nodded. _I suppose. But there is nothing we can do about that. _Ba agreed. _Yes there is nothing we can do but wait. _

Yami and Yugi played for a little while. Mostly twister, that seemed to be there favorite game to play with each other. Yami soon yawned. "Gomen little Yugi, I'm tired." Yugi smiled "It's alright, go ahead and get some sleep." Yami smiled and went up stairs to his room. Yugi smiled and then noticed the Puzzle glowing. "What in the world?" The young teen asked. Ba and Ka looked at each other. _Looks like its time.. Ka. _She nodded. She walked up to the boy. "Yugi…" He young boy fell backwards, in shock. "Good Ra, don't scare the kid to death." Ba spoke. Ka looked back. "I didn't mean too!" Yugi sat up again and was wide eyed. "You two can talk?!?" The two cats looked at him. "Hai, we can. But we couldn't were are operatives to look after you and King Yami." Ba spoke plainly. "King Yami?" Yugi asked. Ka cleared her throat. "Yes, the Yami you know. Is the former Pharaoh of Egypt. We are operatives for his children who are here as well. You are his aibou, his hikari. You two were descend to love each other." Yugi looked at Ka. "So you name is Ka?" She nodded. "Yes I am Ka, the blue phoenix the spirit of a person. And Ba is really named Ba the human headed bird, the soul of a person." Yugi nodded. "So that is why…" He stopped there. "If Shanzad and Amira gave me this puzzle, that means…" Ba nodded. "Your intelligent serves you well. You are right they are Prince Seti and Princess Aset of Egypt. They still have the blood but they rarely call themselves that anymore. They have assumed the roles of average humans. They have lived many Millennia's, and are very wise. But sometimes even they can make foolish mistakes." 

Yugi smiled. "So they don't mind.. Me being with there dad?" Kai smiled back the youngster. "No not at all. They love you as much as they love there father. They want him to be happy. You as well." It was hard for Yugi to sallow. "They why does Yami have nightmares?" Ba fumbled on his words. "Well Lord Seti had a falling out with Yami. And he regrets it everyday. And Lord Yami seems to remember the most about that part since it hurt him so emotionally." Yugi nodded. "I'm going to fix that." Ka and Ba stared at the youth. "How?" Ba asked. Yugi smiled. "Well Yami will remember won't he?" Ka nodded "Well yes, since the spell on My Lord and Lady is about to be broken. He should remember tonight or tomorrow at the latest." Yugi nodded. "I'll help Shanzad say something to Yami. After I tell Yami how I feel that is." Ba and Ka smiled. "Good plan as any." Yugi thanked the two and ran up to his room to get some sleep before tomorrow's party. 

~At Seti's and Aset's home~ 

Seti stood in the secret treasure room, his fingers tracing down the glass were his crown was held. "Tomorrow is the day. I'm so afraid.." His crown was made from gold. It look very much like his fathers.. But Yami's covered his part while his did not. He lifted the glass case around the crown up, and picked up his crown. He decide to wear it. To his surprise it still fit. Then what he was wearing changed to his old garb, which he would have worn if he were still back home. He had a blue cape, with white cloth on his body. He had armbands on each of his arms and bracelets as well, gold and part of it colored black. His neck was fitted with a necklace much like Malik's. He had gold around his waist. And on his head he had wing like objects, which came from underneath his bangs. On his shoulders he had gold flaying upwards. He also had a gold on his chest like his father would. "I'll stay like this. I don't care." He suddenly felt arms around him. It was Miki. "My love what are you doing?" He smiled at her. "I might as well being sixteen tomorrow dress like I would have." Miki smiled at him. "I think that might be a dead give away." Seti shook his head. "It matters not. Yami might know me when he sees me." Miki nodded. "Well what about me?" They turned to see Aset. "Fine little sister put yours on too." 

Aset got her crown which was made from silver and had a gem hanging on the tip of it going between her eyes. Other than that it was much like Seti's. When she put it on she changed into a dress that had many colors on it. She wore the same armbands and bracelets Seti had. She had a purple cape, and nearly everything was the same as Seti's except for the head ornament that shown under her bangs they looked like actual wings, and her shoulder things were silver instead of gold. "Well it looks like we're ready." Aset mumbled. "Yes I agree." Styorm said, with Rain next to him. "My lord, lady. Maybe you should start practicing before everyone gets here. Your training remember." Seti and Aset laughter. "Yes our training. Learning how to kick ass when we need to." Seti looked at Aset. "and possibly we can get Yami into it to see if he can still kick you ass." Aset laughed. "Well yes, he could always beat me no matter what. But I want to try him this time, to see if he still has it." Styorm and Rain nodded. Miki was kinda surprised. "Well shall we get going to the training area?" Aset said and all nodded. They made there way to the area, waiting for their friends to come. 


	15. Memory sparks

*Insert disclaimer here* 

Yami and Yugi were walking down the street, towards Seti and Aset's home. "I wonder how this party is going to go." Yami nodded. _More importantly how is Yami going to take the site of his son.. _Yugi thought. They soon saw there other friends, walking together. "Hey guys!" Hiei looked back "Hey Yugi, Yami." Jounouchi smiled at the two, as did everyone else. "Well we better hurry." Kaiba spoke and everyone agreed. They walked quickly to the home and found the front door open to them. "Strange they normally don't leave the door open.." Mai said. They walked in and didn't find the rest of them to greet them. "I wonder where they are?" Shizuka questioned. They soon heard a fight going on near the back of the home. They walked back there and were surprised by what they saw. Styorm and Rain were watching Seti and Aset fighting in a room…. When they were dressed in ancient garb. "What the hell? Where did they get those things?!" Malik yelled. Styorm and Rain turned to look at them. They then saw Miki watching too. "Miki what the hell is going on?" Otogi questioned. "They are sparring. Plan and simple." 

Yami looked on and deemed it familiar. "This is going to be a draw." Styorm spoke. And it was a draw one couldn't out due the other. "Damn sis, I guess we'll call it a draw." Aset nodded at her brother. They soon walked out with Rain handing them towels to get the sweat off. Yugi smiled at Seti, and Seti looked at him and smiled back. _Yugi knows…._ the thought. Seti walked up to Yugi and kneeled a tad to look him in the eye. "Is there something you wish to tell Yami, little one?" Yugi nodded, and hugged Seti. Seti was shocked at first but then hugged Yugi back. "Arigato.. Lord Seti." Yugi whispered. Seti smiled "Your welcome." Yugi then walked over and hugged Aset. "If you wish to say something then say it now little one." Aset said as she hugged Yugi. Yami was confused as hell. "What do you want to tell me Yugi?" Yugi turned to Yami and smiled. "Aishiteru Yami!" Yugi said and walked over to Yami. Yami had a smile curling on his lips. Yami then hugged Yugi and kissed his cheek. Then he heard something from Seti's mouth. "Be happy father…." That triggered something in Yami's mind. _Father….._

"Please follow me." Aset spoke as Seti walked off with Styorm and Rain behind him. Malik's eyes were glued to Seti. _He looks like the prince but why? _Malik walked as he held the Millennium Rod. Yugi ran up to Seti. "Well what are you going to say?" Seti shrugged, and looked down. "I honestly don't know, Yugi…. It's been so long and I really don't know what to say to him since we are the same age." Yugi nodded. He went back to Yami and held his arm. Seti reach the stage area and pulled Rain and Styorm with him. Styorm went to his usual drums, Seti and Rain went to the guitars. _I'm so sorry father… _Seti thought he lightly began to strum his guitar, as did Rain. Before words came from his mouth. 

__

Unsure of yourself  
You stand alright and now  
We're sure will led you there  
Last time you fell and you hit hard  
Your wounds have healed by now  
But you still see your scars yeah  
  
But it's not the way it use to be right now  
You come so far to just let this go my friend 

Don't go out the  
The same way you did the last time   
You'll break when you fall  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over   
You've got to believe in yourself this time

Then Styorm came in. Styorm looked over to see another two people walking in. He knew who they were. He smiled. _Well the two operatives are here to watch. _Styorm noticed a tear fall from Seti's eye. _  
  
Live on, live it up today  
This life's your cup  
So drink it up I say, yeah   
Say it's mine so give it all up to me now  
And walk that line, don't let this go, my friend_

Don't go out the   
Same way you did the last time   
Your break when you fall  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over  
You've got to believe in yourself this time

This time

Yami watch Seti and deemed something familiar about this scene, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Not at all. Yugi was starting to cry a bit but made sure that Yami didn't notice it. He figured he didn't want Yami to make the same mistake twice. _  
  
Life's your cup, life's your cup  
Drink it up  
Life's your cup, life's your cup  
  
The same way you did the last time   
You'll break when you fall  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over   
You got to believe in yourself _

The same way you did the last time   
You'll break when you fall  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over   
You got to believe in yourself this time 

After the song Styorm completely abandoned his drums and ran over to Seti. Who was crying. "My lord, compose yourself." This shocked everyone who didn't know. "MY LORD?!" They shouted. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Kaiba asked. Styorm glared at Kaiba. "Seto… is that anyway to talk to your former attendant?" Kaiba was taken aback. "Attendant? I never had o-" Styorm shook he's head. "Your wrong. You did in your past life when you were a Sorcerer. You were my Master. Seth." Styorm stood tall and closed his eyes. Yugi seemed to put two and two together. "So! That was you with the prince and princess that oiled the main hall!" Styorm smiled and looked at Yugi. "You are quite right young one. I'm a spirit and Rain is my light, or hikari. I come from Ancient Egypt, but I'm half Aztecan." 

That seemed to spark a memory. "You were my children's friend. Yes I remember you attendant Styorm." Styorm smiled. "Well it is nice you remember me Lord Yami." The two in the back with long black hair and dressed normally pulled themselves forward. "Well it seems you did it little Yugi." The woman spoke. Yugi turned and smiled. "Ka! And you too Ba!" He ran over and hugged them. "My Lady, you should probably check on Lord Seti." Aset nodded and went to her brother. "Seti…. My son." Yugi nodded. "Yes, Yami, that is your son." Yami turned towards Yugi. "How?" He pointed to Ba and Ka. "Them, they were operatives to look after us sent by Seti and Aset." 


End file.
